


Star Wars AU Ideas

by RedSova



Series: Star Wars AUs [1]
Category: Any And All Fandoms, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Halo, Mass Effect, My Hero Academia, Naruro, Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A very dysfunctional family, Accidentally Identity Theft, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bonds, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Grandparent Dooku (Star Wars), Invasion of the Real World, Jedi are Trolls, Jedi as family, Kidnapping Jedi for their own Good, Mace Windu is ready to strangle Anakin Skywalker, Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Our Multiverse is alive and overprotective, Plo Koon Does What He Wants, Plo Koon adopts All the Clones, Protective Dooku (Star Wars), Protective Mace Windu, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Protective Yoda, Protective clones, Qui-Gon Jinn trolls Sith Lord's from beyond the Grave, Reincarnation, Remembering Past Lives, Secret Marriage, Self Inserts, Sheev Palpatine is screwed, Sith Artifacts (Star Wars), Sith Plots Backfire, Sith! Jedi, Star Wars AU, The Force is a Troll, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel, Time Traveling Clones, Time Traveling Clones Kidnap Jedi, To the point even your partner doesn't know they're married, possessive clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/pseuds/RedSova
Summary: Story ideas that may one day become story. Can be adopted if asked.May be update in future.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon, Kit Fisto/Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon/Jaster Mereel
Series: Star Wars AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994254
Comments: 64
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

_** Star Wars AU- The Force is a Troll ** _

_ People in our world are reincarnation of dead people from the Star Wars Universe (They can be anyone as long as they are dead or have died during or before Order 66. Yes, that does include Revan and others in different eras), what happens when a massive group of them are summoned back to their souls original universe by the Force.  _

_ I took a personality quiz which uses all characters from every era before Order 66 in Star Wars to see who I would be and needed up as a Jedi Master called: Plo Koon.  _

_ Who would you be? _

  * People in Our World are Reincarnations who died violent/sudden/traumatic deaths and where reborn in a ‘peaceful’ universe to help their souls heal. 
  * The Star Wars Universe is an AU where the Clones chips automatically shut down after they killed their Jedi due to the shockwaves from the Force frying them upon their Jedi’s Death. 
  * Anakin, Obi-wan, and Yoda are still alive in their original universe and therefore cannot be chosen for reincarnation/SIs. 
  * Those still alive in the Star Wars Universe believe they’re getting the comrades back exactly how they last say them, but instead end up with a group of confused teenagers/young adults/ adults who are confused as hell as to where they are and how they got there. 
  * The Reincarnation only remember bits and pieces of their previous lives (everyone remembers their Deaths as it has haunted their dreams for years), but all of them have at least seen one version or another of Star Wars. 
  * Some people handle this sudden change better than other, but all of them tend to stick together (sleeping in piles or in rooms close to one another) so to feel a bit safer.
  * The Clones who lost their Jedi to Order 66 are like lost puppies, the Jedi that survived know these are their comrades (They can feel it in the Force) but find themselves deeply confused as to what happened to them, until one of the Jedi learn of a term called: Reincarnation. 
  * The Longer a Reincarnation stays in this universe the more they start to remember and the stronger the Force clings to them. Some of them even start going through subtle physical changes. (For example: Since I got Plo Koon my SI Reincarnation’s nails would probably start turning black and claw like instead of white and dull.)
  * The Clones see this and hope. The Jedi see this and Believe. The Reincarnations see this and freak the ever loving he’ll out. 



_** Star Wars AU- Kel Dor Adoptions ** _

  * Kel Dors are the Parents of the Galaxy. Whenever they find a stray -be it orphan, runaway, abused children, or the last members of a species- they tend to spontaneously adopt them and bring them home with them. 
  * Kel Dor adoption isn’t just one parent or a couple taking in a child, but rather the whole planet adopting the adoptee. 
  * To make their adopted children feel better/safer/more connected/able to survive their planet, the Kel Dor of ancient times invited a small device (no bigger than no bigger then the tip of a fingernail that literally alters reality to change the adoptee into what they would have been had they been born Kel Dor. (The device is easily removable if one wishes not to wear it. )
  * When the adoptee reaches a certain age they are given a choice by the Kel Dor Shaman to become a Kel Dor permanently without the chips unless the adoptee is the last of their species as the Kel Dors view changing such as commuting/finishing genocide on another race. 
  * No one off their planet knows about the device or the fact 45% of Kel Dors total population are actually adopted. 



_** Star Wars AU- Time Traveling Clones save the Galaxy by kidnapping Jedi ** _

  * After their Deaths, The Clones wake up on kimono years before they were discovered by the Jedi. 
  * The Clones immediately start a hostile takeover once the shock settled in followed by a rapid sense of hope upon realizing Their Jedi Generals, Commander, and shinnies are still alive. 
  * After the hostile takeover is a success the Clones begin the process of removing their Chips. (They could still recall how with just three little words they had been turned into literal meat droids that instantly turned on and betrayed their Jedi without a second. Never again, they promise themselves)
  * After their chips are removed the clones start plotting on earnest. They don’t trust the republic due to their actions during and after the war. (There was no way they where going to serves the Republic, who chose to follow the lead of A Sith, that betrayed not only themselves but their Jedi. A Republic that cheered and applauded every time they heard news of a Jedi’s Death)
  * The Clones have massive trust issues with anything that’s title does not start with ‘Je’ and end with ‘Di’.
  * Deciding the Republic couldn’t be saved (Not that they wanted to save those honor-less, backstabbing, Sith Supporting bastards), The Clones decide to start a third fraction that would avoid the war if it could while also separating itself from the Republic. 
  * Things aren’t so bad in the beginning: they find a suitable planet and start colonizing it, start building proper homes and defenses, growing food, extra.... and then, like always something goes wrong. Commander Wolffe and his Wolfpack having taken a few days off planet for a matter of ‘life and Death’ come back with their Jedi: Plo Koon (aka: General Bluir). Now this wouldn’t be a problem (in the previous timeline General Bluir had gone out of his way to adopt every clone and was in turn adored by said clones) if it wasn’t for three small facts:


  1. This Plo Koon has never meet them and wasn’t meant to for years to come.
  2. They weren’t ready for any Jedi yet as they where still in the process of building them a temple for them to live in.
  3. Wolffee and his pack has obviously kidnapped a Jedi if the amount of ropes and chains carefully around the other was any indication. 



  *   
Despite having been kidnapped from out of the safety of the Jedi temple itself, Plo Koon is rather calm about the whole situation. (The Kel Dor just shrugs and says something about it being ‘around that time of year’ when asked how he can be so calm on the matter. This leads to a rather interesting conversation with an obvious Plo Koon and horrified clones learning that the all Jedi are constantly kidnapped so much they actually make bets on the matter about who would be kidnapped and why while also having a set schedule for the matter)



  *   
Just so we’re clear, Mace won this years bet. (The others having bet on Skywalker or Kenobi since those two have a high rate of finding trouble. )



  *   
The Clones are utterly horrified learning this as to them it’s further proof the Republic couldn’t be trusted and their Jedi obviously needed them to survive as they clearly lacked self survival instincts. 



  *   
Plo Koon’s attitude doesn’t help: the Kel Dor is clam and rather cheerfully about the whole matter as he offers them advice on how a proper kidnapping is done, how to negotiate the words of a ransom to be just threatening enough to of be taken seriously without the threat of being stormed by other Jedi for going too far, ect..... (More than a few clones have to be sedated from hunting down Plo’spast kidnappers when he casually mentions past experiences.)



  *   
Plo stays with the Wolfpack while the other clones work on the temple at a neck breaking speed. 



  *   
As the temple is nearing completion, The second and third Jedi is kidnapped by a clone, who didn’t mean to but couldn’t just leave General Depa behind after running across her and her Padawan while gather supplies on another planet. 



  *   
Mace is the fourth kidnapped Jedi, but unlike the others he comes to the planet by himself and casually informs the Clones they have now ‘kidnapped’ him. (Made glares at the first clone that tries to protest before informing them: “You ARE going to kidnap me, and You’re going to be HAPPY about it. Understand?”)



  *   
After finishing the temple, the Clones find kidnapping Jedi far too easy: Some of them stand outside their temple with packed bags and wait for them, children cling to their legs and beg them to take them back with them, Crèche Masters hand over their charges with diaper bags and detailed lists on how to care for them, Temple Guards happy let them in without a second thought. 



  *   
For the Jedi being kidnapped is an honor. For the Clones it’s another sign of the Republic’s failure towards their Jedi. Because of this, the Clones are all but smothering the Jedi with their love in hopes they can undo this self destructive mindset. 



  *   
When the Republic finally does learn of the Separatist, the Jedi all too happy inform them that they CAN’T come to their rescue as they have all been kidnapped by a third party who forbids them from working with/for a Govern Body under the leadership of a Hidden Sith Lord. 



  *   
**SPECIAL NOTE** : In the end of the story, Plo Koon and the other Jedi casually relieve that they too are also time travelers sent back by the force, which was why they allowed the clones to kidnap them so easily and viewed it as an honor. When the shocked clones managed to ask how it even happened all eyes turn towards Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. 



  *   
In this story: Time Traveling Clones are overprotective Mother Hens who kidnap Jedi, Plo Koon adopts said army of Time Traveling Clones, and the Jedi are Time TravelingTrolls. 



  
_**Star Wars AU- Plo Koon survives Order 66** _

*The Clones don't see Plo Koon as a Jedi, but rather their Bluir as he legally adopted ALL of them, therefore when Order 66 comes in it doesn't work on those with Plo since to them there are no Jedi there

  
*Despite this, Plo Koon is far from safe and Clones know it.

  
*If the Jedi are Traitors that means they betrayed Plo Koon as well and the General likely won't believe it since their Bluir is obviously too compromised when it concerns them. If the Jedi are not Traitors that means the Supreme Councilor is out to murder ALL Jedi including the Bluir.

  
*The Clones, seeing no other choice, come up with an on the spot plan to solved the issue by taking Plo Koons Death, but he's not the type to run away so they have to force the matter a bit. They drug the Kel Dor before using the corpse of a recently fallen Brother to stage it to appear as though they shot Down Plos plane and he died in a fiery explosion like it connon.

  
*The Clones have found a deserted planet in wild space they have been colonizing for years -since they first found out they where adopted- in hopes they could live there with their Father at the end of the war; but now use it as a Safe Location to keep said Father.

  
*Plo Koon has ,in all rights, been kidnapped and held hostage by his own well meaning children. Everytime he tries to leave or discussed the matter the clone guilt him into staying or one of them falls 'sick'.

  
*The Clones are basically using Plo Koons parental side to keep him there with those that live there with them.

  
*Unfortunately, Plo Koon has fallen into depression. (Something to be expected seeing as his own children are holding him hostage with well meaning intentions, he felt the Deaths of thousand of Jedi including children, and the force is wounded) So, in an attempt to cheer him up, the Clones start Gather Force Sensitive children for their Father to love, dot on, and raise alongside them. ( In their mind its simple, Depressed Plo + more kids to love, raise, and dot on + a large family = Happy Plo once more.)

  
*The Clones make 'accidental child aquirement' an art form with how many children they're snapping up. After all, if they don't take the children, the Empire will.

  
*Much to their pleasure, this seems to be working ( The Children love Plo and their Bluir obvious cares greatly for each and everyone of them) so they start gathering every force sentistive child they can find for Plo.

*They eventually stumble across survivors from the temple raid and start actively hunting down and bringing those to Plo to raise as well.

  
*While out searching for more siblings they stumble across a blind haired boy with a familiar last name that practically radiates Happiness and Light. The Clones from Wolfpack share a look, grab the child, and swiftly rush back to their ship in an eager rush to get their newest sibling home.

  
*They're already in orbit before the Clone realize they've Accidentally aquired Obi-wan Kenobi somehow between their time in the market and returning with their newest Brother.

  
*Obi-wan doesn't know Plo is alive. All he knows it Luke is the only thing he has left and somehow he has to protect him from these Clones which killed their own Father in cold blood on the orders of a maniac.

*Unfortunately, this is Obi-wan 'I couldn't take care of myself to save my life's Kenobi, who has been neglecting himself even more over the years and practically collapses due to this in the fight.

  
*The Clone just share a look afterwards and decide that since they've already mastered Accidental Aquirement of children and teenagers they may as well upgrade to adults. So Obi-wan ends up as the first Full Adult Former Jedi to be brought to Plo Koon.

  
*Both Kenobi and Koon practically have a relieved breakdown learning they're not the last Jedi -besides Yods alive- to survive while the Clones mentally pay themselves on the back for a job well done.

  
*Seeing how happy this makes Plo, Wolffe gives out the order to start hunting down the surviving Jedi from the War and bringing them back but only if they're not to be corrupted or a threat to Their Bluir and family.

  
*Ponds is the first one to bring a Survivor back in the form of a one handed Mace Windu thrown over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

  
*Mace Is Not Amused, but he has missed his old friends. He's also not surprised in the least to find Plo is somehow indirectly behind every headache he had since the first force sensitive child disappeared.

  
*He's not overly surprised learning Plo adopted the clone ( anyone with eyes could see it was coming one way or another) nor that the Clone's idea of protecting and keeping a captive Plo happy was somehow helping the galaxy, enraging the empire, and soothing the force. (Plo never did anything but half so it reasoned that neither would his children.)

  
*He's also not surprised to find a Skywalker and Kenobi at the center of it all despite Obi-wans attempts to plead innocent. (Sure, and he had a head full of lurish hair and both hands to throttle Anakin Skywalker with)


	2. Chapter 2

_** Star Wars/Any and All Fandoms AU- Once Lost, Now Found ** _

_ What happens When an invasion of Clones/Storm Troopers from another Multiverse causes every soul on Our Planet Earth to awaken their old memories/abilities? _

_ The Answer= Total Chaos.  _

_ Humanity has never bowed to an outside threat before and were not going to start now. Sheev may have bitten off a bit more then he could chew this time.  _

  * A reversal of My Lost Souls AUs. 
  * I thought up this idea after writing out the idea process for ‘The Force is a Troll’ and since all good stories need a villain, Sheev volunteered. The basic thought of this is: What if instead of going to another Multiverse the danger comes to us instead?
  * Our World/Multiverse is a Nexus point for deceased souls to heal by living a new peaceful (If rather boring) life.
  * Our Multiverse is Self Aware/ Overprotective. It does its best to look after the Souls healing within it, but what happens when it can’t protect them from the threat of another universe? Simple, it awakens every soul within it so they can protect themselves. 
  * _**The Souls are NOT limited to just one fandom, they can literally be ANYONE from ANY**_ _ **Fandom. The Souls are also not limited to one Reality**_ (The best example I can think for this is Commander Shepard. A soul in Our Multiverse could be a Male Sentinel Shepard while another could be a Female Infiltrator Shepard ‘healing’ within the same era. )
  * We do not approve of Sheev trying to expand his Empire into Our Multiverse. We approve even less when all out past lives memories/abilities are unlocked. (Especially those who where once Jedi despite the difference in their former realities. )
  * Sheev became screwed the moment our Multiverse chose to Awaken the Souls inhabiting it. 




	3. Chapter 3

Time/dimension travel clones. Clones as Mandalorians AU

  * After their Deaths, the Clones wake in another reality where they are nat-born Mandos; but still lab breed by a group looking to overthrow The Mandalore. 
  * Jastor is still alive in this Au and finds the Clones, that are no longer clones, alongside Jango. He’s willing to adopt them, but some of the Clones refusing saying they already have a Bluir; but need to find him first so that way they can finally meet their Bluir. 
  * This confuses the Mandos for a bit, but put it down as the Will of the Mando’a. So they don’t see a problem encouraging such thoughts (under the belief it’s one of their people who will be their Bluir). 
  * The Clones spend a year stalking their respective Jedi (Pong Krell disappears without a trace during this time) before finally acting. 
  * Obi-wan Kenobi is the first Jedi brought to Mando’a and introduced as the Bluir of the 212th men. (The redhead disaster of a man has no idea what’s going on. He just went out for a glass of tea and then woke up here with children calling him their parent. )
  * Due to evidence the Clones have been collecting over the year, none of the Mandalorians can really deny the Jedi has the full capability to be Mando, so they can’t really deny the children’s claim on him. (They also find it hilarious to watch the poor man sputter and try to reason with stubborn children)
  * The second Jedi Bluir to be brought back is Plo Koon. (The moment he sees the Jedi Councior, Obi-wan buried his face into his hands because Of Course, it was Plo Koon. The One Jedi who couldn’t NOT help a child if his life depended on it. While groaning ‘Master Plo, No’.) 
  * Plo has no idea what’s going on. He had been on his way to the Jedi Temple where a group of crying young ones had all but tackled his legs and asked for his help finding their parents. Being Plo Koon, he couldn’t say no and so traveled half the galaxy to help locate said parents only to find himself on a planet all Jedi avoided with a despairing Obi-wan Kenobi (who had gone missing a week ago) and rather amused group of Mandos. 
  * Said Mandos are become even more amused when Plo Koon tries to figure out who’s children the group are.Obi-wan meanwhile is despairing and finally can’t take the second hand embarrassment anymore and finally tells the Kel Dor the truth.



(“Master Plo, I regret to inform you that you’ve been tricked. These children didn’t want you to come here to bring them to their parents. Instead, they used the pretense as a means to kidnap you.

Plo Koon: *glances down at the small child cling to his legs*

Wolfe *clinging to Plos leg like a leech. Snarling and baring his teeth at anyone (besides the Wolfpack) who so much as looks at Plo. Looking for all intents like a wild beast in need of being put down.*

Plo *only seeing a perfect, innocent, little Angel. Subconsciously pets the young ones hair as he looks back to Obi-wan* Are you sure? They don’t appear to be the devious type. 

Obi-wan *eye twitching as he watches the child clones dismantle Plo’s plan behind the Kel Dors back* Master Plo, turn around. 

The 104th: *barking out orders as they dismantle Plo’s plane. Some crackling like lunatics to the point other Mando slowly edge away from them*

Plo *turns around. Seeing nothing more than children happily at play. Smiles happily before speaking to Obi-wan* It’s a rather nice to see such energetic young Lads at play for a change, isn’t it?

....

.....

.....

Obi-wan *despair obvious in his voice* Master Plo, that child has handcuffed itself to you.

Plo Koon *glances down*

Wolffe *smiling smugly. Having indeed somehow gotten handcuffs and attached himself to his General Bluir*

Plo *glances from he handcuffs attached to his wrist to the happy child at the other end then to Obi-wan. Serenely * He’s has separation anxiety. 

Wolffe *happily nodding along in agreement *

....

....

.....

Plo *trying to clean grease smudges off the Wolfpack’s face while they protest*

Obi-wan *solemnly* Plo, that child just called you his Bluir

Plo *not even pausing in the midst of getting wiping oil off of Comets face* I’m sure it was just a slip of the tongue.

......

.......

.......

*only moments after Plo first lands on Mando’a*

A loud voice *practically echoing around the landing Platform* General Bluir is here!

Plo *barely has time to blink before finding himself buried under a mound of small, identical bodies*

Obi-wan *dryly* And how do you explain this away?

Plo *as though obvious* They’re very friendly children. )

  * The Mandos rather adore Plo Koon. Not only is he dangerous, (the first to try prying to clones from him loses his hand, the second loses their head) but he’s child friendly as well and seemingly obvious to the point they’re half convinced the other was somehow tricked into joining the Jedi cult. (This May or May not be true)



(Flashback: *A young Mace Windu all but pulling out his thick black hair while screaming to the heavens after spending hours trying and failing to convince the Young Kel Dor rocking an infant to become a Jedi.*

Plo Koon *doing the Kel Dor version of cooing at his younger sibling. Finding everything the younger does as adorable. Having no interest in becoming a Jedi when he already holds the universe in his clawed hands.*

Master Tyvokka *glances from Plo to Mace then the infant Kel Dor before back to Mace. Turns to Plo * If you join the Jedi you’ll have even more siblings to take care of. 

*gestures to Mace* Including this one. 

Plo *looks over Mace. Noticing the dark circles under the others eyes, the way he’s pulling out patches of his own hair, the way his robes are wrinkled, and the obvious frustration and stress radiating off the other. *

Mace *mildly insulted * Master Tyvokka, that’s never going to wor-

Plo *jumping to his feet. Fire in his eyes as he imagines a whole temple full of these walking disasters obviously incapable of taking care of themselves* I’ll do it!)

  * Obi-wan questions how Plo Koon ever became a Jedi Council Member after seeing how easily the other is tricked into signing the Wolfpack’s adoption papers. 



(*Obi-wan and Plo having tea with Jaster and Jango*

Wolffe *walks in holding a database * Bluir, we need you to sign our permission forum. 

Plo *used to having the children having these ‘slip of the tongue’. Taking a sip of his tea *

That’ll depend on what it’s for, My Wolffe.

Wolffe *not even bating an eye as he heads the other a stylist *

Our class is having a field trip to the Coruscant Meseum of fine arts and history, but we can’t attend without your signature. 

Plo *pleased to have the children so eager to further their Education. Not even questioning the planet size holes in the others words. Sighs the papers without even reading them. *

Obi-Wan *chokes on his tea catching a glimpse of the papers title dubbing them ‘Legal Adoption Forums’ instead of field trip slips. Able to read Mando due to his younger years with the Duchess. *

Wolffe *completely ignoring the other as he hands Plo a slip of paper *

Now if you would please read this verbal agreement aloud as well. 

Comet *holding up a camera already recording *

Obi-wan *trying to at least warn the other *

Plo, don’t speak those words!

Plo *having already spoken said words. Buried under a pile of cheering young ones celebrating their now legal adoption. A bit concerned about the obvious despair and stress radiating off the other*

Is something wrong, Obi-wan?

Obi-wan *banging his head repeatedly into the table top much to Jaster and Jango’s amusement. Despairing over his future once the Council finds out he wasn’t capable of stopping Plo in time*

I’m dead. We all had one job and what did I do? I had to be the one trapped here when Master Plo adopted an army of children......Mace is going to kill me. 

Plo *obvious*

Wolffe *smugly proud* )

(Fashback on how Plo became a part of the Jedi Council:

Mace *determined not to be the only sane person on the Council. Having cornered Plo in the Creche after pestering the other without success for a week. Desperate *

If you sign these papers I’ll let you adopt every child that sets a foot inside this temple. 

Mace *barely has time to blink before the papers are sitting on a desk, The signature on them smoking from how fast it was signed while Plo rushes out of the room with an arm full of children *

Qui-gon Jinn *amused*

Did you really just sacrifice every Child is this temple from here on in for Master Plo’s signature?

Mace *pocketing the signed paperwork *

It was the Will of the Force. )

  * The Third Jedi Bluir to be brought in is Kit Fisto, who is found trying to sneak into Mando’a due to Plo leaving him a message before he first left with the boys to said planet. He’s of the belief Plo has been kidnapped (he’s not exactly wrong) and has come to save his fellow Master *coughcrushcough*
  * What he finds instead is a once missing Obi-wan Kenobi (trying desperately to get the earth to swallow him whole) and a Plo who have both adopted literal armies of identical boys (“Should we start making a ‘Code Kenobi’ as well?) (*Code Plo is what the Council dubbed it when the Kel Dor starts adopting everything in sight. All Jedi are under strict orders to distract/ do everything in their power to stop the other if they can)
  * Fisto doesn’t get much time to tease Obi-wan before he find himself with his own segment of identical boys trying to get him to adopt them. 



(Fisto *softly to a group of Clones* I’m sorry, but I don’t sign anything I can’t read.

Obi-wan *sighs softly. Resigned* At least you’re not signing adoption papers without even knowing what they say.

Fisto *gives him a confused look* I’m sorry?

Obi-wan *gestures to where Plo Koon is using the Force to play with the Wolfpack. Wolffe staying within arms distance of the Jedi * They tricked Master Plo into adopting them by telling him their adoption papers where a permission slip for a school field trip. 

Fisto*frowns* But there are no schools here.

Obi-wan *deadpans* I know. 

Fisto *slowly* And Master Plo can read and write Mando.

Obi-wan *not really paying attention* I kno- Wait, What?!”)

  * Plo is a low key troll. (Maybe it’s cruel of him but he does oh so love to watch poor Obi-wan’s reactions to his mischief. And it wasn’t like his mischief was hurting anyone, just giving a couple hundreds of thousands of children a home.) 
  * Wolffe is fully aware of this and uses it to his advantage. 
  * Jaster and Kit Fisto have a low key rivalry going on. (Both of them have a crush on an honestly obvious Plo Koon. To everyone besides Plo Koon, this crush is as obvious as the sun in the Sky.) 
  * Jango wants to tease his father about his crush, but he knows doing so will open him up to a counter assault due to his own crush of the Redhead Disaster known as Kenobi. 



  * The Clones are not as amused by this. Sure, they went back in time and are probably in a separate dimension but are far as they are concerned the Jedi still belong to the GAR Vode. Either way, everyone in the GAR knows General Bluir is married to Commander Wolffe, even if no one bothered to tell General Bluir himself 



(Fun Fact: The Bracers Plo Koon wears during The Clone Wars where originally Commander Wolffe’s. Said Commander gifted them to the Kel Dor in an attempt to get their General to wear actual armour instead of just his Jetti robes. This only partially worked as the only armour Plo Koon wears is the gauntlets and hand guards painted with the Wolfpack symbol. 

Thus Mando Style Courtship started by Cannon itself. 

Now this part is just speculation, but I absolutely refuse to believe someone like Plo Koon wouldn’t give the robe off his back if he thought it would help one of his sons.My personal bets on Khorm. He probably handed it over to Wolffe to help cover his eye and never bothered to get it back as it seemed to soothe Wolffe to have it.(Wolffe, in all honestly, was probably gleeful over finally having a response to his marriage offer)

Thus how Plo Koon got married without have a clue on the matter andthe Clones made sure it stayed that way.

After note: Due to no one informing him of his Marriage, Plo Koon never could figure out why Commander Wolffe refused to let him adopt him, but was willing to co-sign on the adoption forums for the 104th.

This time periods Plo is just as confused as to why the child that never leaves his side and proudly introduces himself as ‘Wolffe Koon’ refuses to let him adopt the obvious bundle of joy.)

  * The Clones are protective and possessive to the point if a senator accidentally breathed on their Jetti. They would burn down the whole Republic. (This only makes them even more adorable in the eyes of the Mandalorians.)



  * Mace Windu is the Fourth Jedi to show up, though No one is sure how he found them and he’s not telling . 



(Mace *unwilling to admit he’s been personally sewing multiple trackers in Plo Koons clothes and robes since the other was a Padawan due to an incident where the other was lost for a week and had somehow adopted a whole planet by time they found him* 

“It was the Will of the Force.”

Plo *practically radiating amusement as he’s aware of the trackers* And so it was.

The other Jedi *deeply impressed with the Master of the Order’s connection to the Force*)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Debts to Pay-**_ _**Sneak Peak** _

_ Summary: Order 66 still happened, but years later children, teenager, and adults from our world appears in the SW universe and old bonds begin to open anew.  _

_ The people from our Universe have no idea what happened or how they end up stranded in a temple on some remote planet when we don’t even have space travel yet, but aren’t the sort of people to let such things stop them from thriving while trying to find a way home.  _

_**How it All Started** _

When she was young she was diagnosed with a severe case of Aerophobia.

Her older brother would tease her constantly about it as he always tried to lift her clear off the ground over his head. The moment her feet left the ground, she would always scream as though she was being murdered causing their Mother to stop whatever she was doing and rush to her rescue. 

She remembers sobbing until she found it difficult to breathe while clinging to her Mother’s legs once she was safe back on the groundas the other tore into her brother for purposely setting her off into another panic attack.Her brother, never one to admit flaw if he could help it, would always argue back that he was just trying to help her overcome her fears. Their Mother was never impressed with Her Brothers efforts to help, nor his argue nets on how she could be afraid forever as every time they had this discussion he was always told to leave her alone or be grounded. 

He never stayed away for longer than an hour before he would come back to her with a heavy blanket and stolen cookies as an apology.She remembers how he would bundle her tightly in the cover before dragging her into his lap and handing her one stolen cookie after another while talking about anything and everything that crossed his mind until she finished off the stolen goods. 

He would help her to her feet afterwords, the blanket pooling on the ground around her, before smiling and asking:“It may not be today, but one day won’t you be brave for me?”

And like clockwork, she would always hesitate for a moment before nodding in agreement. It would not be that day, but one day she would be brave for him as he was for her. 

When she grew up, she never quite grew out of her fear; but rather learned how to concealed it so didn’t affect her daily life. Sure, she was no longer scared to the point she had a panic attack every time her feet left the ground, but she didn’t dare go anywhere near anything that called the sky it’s home. 

For most of the time, it didn’t really effect her, but some days she regretted it. Such as the day her Brother left their childhood home to more across the country and asked her come with him; but fear gripped her soul tightly and she refused. She couldn’t even find it in herself to be brave enough to go to the airport with him, but he seemed to understand as all he did was smile at her and ask: 

“It may not be today, but one day won’t you be brave for me?”

And like clockwork she nodded her head in agreement. Then he was gone. For years she didn’t hear anything from her brother - she didn’t blame him, he was a busy man and so was she though she did miss him dearly \- until, on one cold December day, she received a call. 

“Please come,” the voice of a woman by the name of Dr. Sophia speaks though the speaker of her cellphone, “He doesn’t have much time left. “

Which is how she finds herself sitting with the cushioned seat of a literal Death Trap Thousands of miles in the air. To be honest, she’s terrified and a part of her is still screaming to get off the plane while she can that something horrible is going to happen; but.....

‘ _It may not be today, but one day won’t you be brave for me?’_

_ Today she would be brave.  _

“Ladies and Gentlemen,I’ve turned on the fasten seat belts sign and asked the flight attendants to be seated, we may be entering an area of turbulence and would like everyone seated for safety.”

  
_**Chapter One** _

_Pain_. 

It consumed her as spreads of light slowly pierced into the darkness. Then a noise, soft and almost uncertain, followed.

“Think.....waking up.....hurry.....Splint.”

A part of her knows that noise-  _ it’s familiar in a way that only comes from years of experience- _ but her mind is dazed - _ clouded and fogged with pain and confusion _ _-_ to understand even the most basic of concepts. 

Pain, on the other hand, is something her mind does register down to its primal aspect.So maybe that’s why her first thought it to howl and thrash like a wounded animal as an even sharper pain then what she was previously experiencing consumes her. 

Whatever is beyond the darkness and pain doesn’t seem to appreciate that though as there is suddenly flimsy restraints trying to keep her still as she tries to escape. 

“Hold.....Down.....need.....stop....bleeding....Now!” 

She doesn’t understand. Everything hurts and somehow she has to escape but the restraints seem to be stronger -Broader and not as smooth as they once where- as even more of them seem to appear from the darkness only to cling to her flesh like leeches. 

She’s scared. She doesn’t understand what’s going on, but she has to be brave even if she doesn’t remember why she needs to do so. So she refuses to cry, instead she howls and struggles, claws at darkness in an attempt to drive away whatever is attacking her, but it’s all in vain. 

“Keep.......Still as possible.........if we don’t......Cauterize.....Bleed out!”

Instead there’s somehow even more pain, followed by the scent of burning meat before the darkness consumes her mind once more. She doesn’t bother to fight the abyss, instead choosing to welcome and the sense off sanctuary it offers her from the pain. 

_** ~X~X~X~ ** _

By time time she manages to drag her subconscious from the Abyss once more, the pain is no longer all consuming but rather hollowed out as though nothing more than a faint echo of what it should be. 

But then again, she shouldn’t be feeling any pain, should she? She had been on the plane, going to see her older brother, so why did her body ache as though someone had thrown her into a meat grinder? 

She tries to think back on things for a moment: _She remembers boarding the plane, having a seat next to a park ranger moving across the country for a new job, and then their had been a voice over the Intercoms, but everything after that was a blur._

_ What happened?  _

For some reason just thinking this question causes their throat to hurt and it not until a pair of hands are carefully pulling her body from the cool structure it’s laying upon that she realizes she has not thought these words, but rather spoken them aloud.

“Easy,” a masculine voice she doesn’t know pierces the darkness, “You gave us quite the scare there. “

She can feel her back being pressed against a firm structure even as the firm yet soothing voice pierces though the darkness once more, “Can you open your eyes?”

_ Can she? _

She honestly doesn’t know as her eyelids feel like stone fused together, but she’s willing to try if only to put the strands of worry-  _ Can she? What if she can’t? What if her eyes are literally fused shit and that’s why they’re so heavy? What if she opens them but sees nothing?- _ creeping into her mind to rest. It takes more effort then she cares to admit, but when she finally does she’s greeted by the sight of a man with dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes that she distantly recognized as her seating partner from the plane. 

The park ranger:  _ Trevor? ....No that wasn’t it. Tom? Thomas? Theodore? Timothy? No, that’s not right either. _ She knew his name. He had told her as they made idle chatter, but her head hurt and ever time she tried to grab ahold to it, the thought would slip through her fingers. 

“It’s Travis, actually,” There’s a hint of amusement to the other’s voice, “but I don’t think anyone can fault you for having difficulty remembering right now with that lump on the back of your head.”

_ Lump? What lump? _

It’s reflex more than anything that has her trying to lift her right hand to check the back of her head, but she can’t. Her arm will not move and just attempting to do so sends a sharp jolt of pain into her chest which in turn causes her body to try hunching over into itself. 

Try being the keyword as the moment she starts caving there are calloused hands carefully gripping ahold of her as she finally catches her first sight of herself:

_ Bandages _ . There are bandages wrapped all around her chest, stomach, and right arm. Her shirt is gone for some reason but she can just barely make out the faint shade of emerald of her bra under the white and pink fabrics and there’s someone’s jacket in her lap. 

_First Aid,_ her mind whispers to her as she catches sight of what looks to be two sticks under the bandages enclosing her arm. 

“What happened?”

It hurts to speak, but she needs to know and he seems to understand as a soft sigh leaves the other lips while hands carefully lean her against the cool structure - _a stone wall of some sort_ \- behind her before pulling the jacket back up to grant her a sense of modesty.

“Do you remember boarding the plane?” 

She nods. She can remember that, the anxiety in her chest as she swallowed down her fear and forced herself to keep walking forward, to keep rushing towards her brother who needed her to be brave for him.

Travis’ lips twitched slightly, “Well, that’s more than some of the other’s remember. Do you remember the warning about the turbulence?”

Once more she finds herself nodding as something heavily seems to enter the others eyes, “It was worst then we thought. It...tore apart the plane around us like one would open a sardine can-“

_Howling winds. Voices screaming. Hands tightly ahold to her armrest as breath fogged an oxygen mask. Be brave. Smoke and fire. A hole where a portion of the plane’s outer/inner shell once was. Fear. Be brave. Flying object being flung out of it: a suitcase, a bag, a cart, a chair with its screaming passenger still trapped inside. Be brave._

“- once we lost that wall ,  We never stood a chance- “

_ A woman screaming. A broken seat belt turn clear off a passengers chair by the furious winds. Be brave. A body clawing for something steady to hold onto as its dragged at a rapid speed towards the hole. Be brave. A face she recognizes from her class at University. They have classes together, but she’s never spoke to him outside of assignments. She doesn’t even remember his name.  _

“-and-“

_ Be brave. It’s his sister which is screaming. He looses his seatbelt and is suddenly flying. Be brave. It’s sheer dumb luck her mad scramble to grab him actually works. It’s somehow even dumber luck she manages to lock her finger before his Weight and the wind pressure has her arm forced at an angle that screams unnatural. Be brave. Pain. Her arm is broken and It hurts, but she has him.  _

“-.....Well,...-

_ She’s afraid but she reaches over with her still good hand. He’s right there, all she has to do is pull him into their aisle. All she has to do is be brave. It’s not easy. Every time she pulls him closer to her, the wind tries to pull them both away, even when Travis tries to help her help him. _

_ There’s metal flying everywhere, half the seats and passengers are missing, the hole has gotten bigger and the fire had spread even further. She’s terrified, but she needs to be brave. She’s twisted at an angle, her good hand gripping onto the others wrist as he barely manages to pull himself into the empty aisle being them when something like terror flickers into his eyes. She barely hears him scream a warning over the wind before her body jerks without her permission and wet cough slips through her lips. It takes her a moment to register the pain, let alone the metal piercing through her skin and pinning her to her seat like a moth to a board.  _

_ Strangely enough, she doesn’t not feel fear as her vision swims. Instead, she questions if her Brother would be proud of her for finally finding that day she would be brave for him. It’s her last thought before she swallowed by the Deity known as Death.  _

“-Honestly, we should all be dead. “

It’s only Travis’ own reflexes that keep her from throwing up on him as her Stomach revolts upon the images-  _ the memories, her memories _ _-_ flashing through her mind. 

He’s right. Not only should they be dead, but she  **_ WAS _ ** Dead. 

So why did she wake - _alive and whole despite her pain, scars, and.....Was that a Cauterized wound she saw earlier?_ - and what in Heavens name was going on here?!

_** ~X~X~X~ ** _

As it turns out, she is not the only dead person walking. Though it would appear she was one of the sparse few who woke up and wasn’t automatically healed.

Logically she should be jealous- _especially when the other survivors come to visit her with hesitant but friendly smiles as they easily walk around despite knowing at least three of them had lost everything below their waist before waking up sound and whole here-_ but she finds it had to do so as a bundle of joy, using her lap for a chair, prattles on like there’s no tomorrow. 

* * *

**_ My Ghost \- Wolffe’s POV _ **

A pair of light green eyes stare at him from behind a shield of glass as a hand shoves the small child- _probably no more than six, seven at most-_ with light brown hairbehind them. Unlike most children, he has seen at that age, the boy doesn’t protest; instead choosing to cling to the women’s hand as it its a lifeline- _twisting it at an angle that couldn’t possibly be comfortable-_ as he half hides behind the woman. 

It’s a familiar sense to him as many Mothers tended to do the same once they caught sight of his white Stormtrooper armor and usually such a reaction wouldn’t effect himas He and His has surely been treated in ways worse since the fall of the Republic, but....

_ He can’t breathe.  _

And it has absolutely nothing to do with the woman’s actions or the cautious shinning brightly in her eyes. What it does have to do with though is the sudden way the Force seems to glow around the two and for a moment he can see something almost like fuzzy blue holograms standing exactly where the two still are. 

One of the figures is a familiar shape of a Vod’e wearing Phase One armor that has been painted with the colors of the 104th battalion as he looms protectively over the small boy and then there’s the other form that stands just slightly ahead of the other that’s practically engulfing the woman. 

Wolffe could feel a part of himself crack as the Echo shifted its stance slightly before turning it’s gaze towards them and though he can’t see it behind the mask he knows the other is smiling that special smile reserved only for the Wolfpack.

‘ _We are here, My Wolffe.’_

Just from the sharp intake of breath behind him, he knows without a doubt he’s not the only one who we heard the faint whisper- _ spoken in a voice he never thought he would be blessed to hear again in anything but his worst nightmares- _ carried within the faint afternoon breeze.

‘ _You found us.’_

_ Always _ , he wants to speak-  _ wants to promise the other _ _-_ but he blinks and the echoes are gone, leaving only the woman and child behind. 

For a brief moment something like fear flickers across the woman’s face, but it’s gone as quickly as it arrived and a part of him wonders how this must look to her-  _ To be alone with a group of armored men who look at her like she’s their salvation while a child looks to her for protection _ \- though those thoughts are swiftly drowned in favor of the euphoria coursing through his veins as realization settles in. 

He had finally found The Ghost of Plo Koon.

* * *

_**First Meeting- SI POV** _

“General?”

There’s something desperate, pained, and hopeful in that one word spoken like the final prayer of a mad man grasping onto the rapidly fading embers of life. Had she heard someone speak in such a way before this whole disaster started, she might have felt a shred of pity for them and offered her help in whatever reasonable way she could, but she can’t afraid such kindness now. 

Not with the way they group of almost identical men where staring at her like she was both their salvation and damnation rolled into one package. Not with the small hand tightly gripping her own in obvious fear as a small body tried to hide behind her like a shield. 

One of the identical men take a step forward - _ grief, relief, and utter madness swimming within this brown eyes while they silver only stayed focused on her- _ causing her to take a step backwards in turn. 

She has no doubt they have noticed the movement, nor how she has moved herself so she was physically standing between them and the child clinging to her, so she’s not overly surprised when they stiffen for a moment as the one she suspects to be the Leader makes a soft noise as though wounded. 

“General,” one of the other identical men behind the leader whispers softly causing her eyes to dart to the source-

_ ‘- Captain Jag-‘ _

_ ‘-Traitor......Executed-‘ _

-only to stagger backwards as a sense of panic rose in her chest at the sight of the man. A wounded noise seems to leave the group of men as their leader tries to come closer once more, but all that does is cause her to stumble further back-  _guiding the little one clinging to her closer alongside her_ - towards the tree line. 

“General, Please.”

There’s something practically begging within the Leader’s tone as water drips down his face despite the sunny skies above; but she cannot hear it. -

_ She’s spinning out of control as fire consumes the wing of her plane and heavy black smoke fills the air. Her heart fills heavy with the pain of betrayal as another round slams into the side of plane _

-Instead she finds herself whispering a single word as she tightens her hold on the small hand clinging to her own. 

“Run.”

For a moments it’s as if time has stood still as neither side moved as her whisper was carried away with the wind, but it does not last for long. Even as she watches she can see emotions flickering rapidly through the leader’s mix-matched eyes before settling onto a look of determination before he’s suddenly lunging at them. 

She does not hesitate to spin on heel and rush into the thick woods behind her, all but dragging the stumbling child behind her, as the leader’s screams fill the air around them.

“General! General, Stop!”

She can hear other people rushing into the undergrowth now, no doubt the other identical man joining the hunt before the Leader’s voice gives off a noise sounding like a desperate sob.

“Bluir, Please!”

For some reason, she can feel water running down her face even as she runs further away from the pleading sobs begging her to come back. 

“Please don’t leave us!”

* * *

**_ Characters introduced: _ **

Name: Raven Knight

Reincarnation of: Plo Koon

Sex: Female

Age: 24

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: light green

Skin: pale

Details: Needs Reading Glasses. Works part time at a fast food restaurant while putting herself through University.

Force Ability Kept in New Life: Sixth Sense for Danger (though she doesn’t always listen to it.)

Name: Travis Anderson

Reincarnation of: Tyvokka

Sex: Male

Age: 36

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Light Brown

Skin: Brown

Details: A park ranger and former Combat Medic. 

Force Ability Kept in New Life: A Deep Knowledge of Nature/Animals without having to learn about them. 

Name: Oliver Wool

Reincarnation of: CT-1210 of the 104th 

Sex: Male

Age: 6

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Chocolate 

Skin: Tan

Details: Has a Mild Form of ADHD. His Parents weren’t among the Survivors of the Plane Accident, leaving him orphaned. 

Force Ability Kept in New Life: Lie Detector (has a six sense like Raven, but instead of sensing Danger he can sense when people are lying to him.)

* * *

  
_**Author Notes** _

  * This is a Massive SI Story, but unlike ‘The Force is a Troll’ it’s centered in a Soulmate Universe.



  * CT-1210 was the youngest in the 104th and was therefore treated as the baby by everyone, including Plo Koon. He died during The Malevolence Incident. ( _For those of you curious, He’s the Kid talking to Plo Koon’s reincarnation in the temple and later the one trying to hide behind her when they’re found by the Wolfpack)_



  * The Reincarnations don’t remember anything about their previous life ( _They don’t have nightmares like in ‘The Force is a Troll’)_ but rather it’s a subconscious imprint left behind that only affects their lives to a certain degree.



_(An example would be Raven Knight’s Aerophobia caused by Plo Koon’s Death. Or Oliver Wool’s Autophobia caused by how CT-1210 was never alone in a sea of Brothers and the only time he ever was alone in his life was when the pod hunters found him alone in his escape pod_ _.)_

  * With the right triggers though, shards of their past lives memories can bleed through.



( _Such as when Raven Knight caught sight of Captain Jag amongst his Brothers causing shards of Plo Koon’s memories before his Death to assault her mind sending her into a sense of panic)_

  * Those who where Force Sensitive in their previous lives have subtle abilities that carried on to their new life.



  * The clones are force sensitive and can sense when the Reincarnations arrive in this Universe. At first they consider it a cruel trick, but that doesn’t stop them from searching for them on the off chance it isn’t.



  * The Clones have an ability which permits them to see the Force echo of Who the reincarnations once was wrapped around them like a protective shell. 



  * The Clones are a bit darker and slightly unhinged in this universe- _The Clones have issues and their issues have issues and those issues have issues-_ but who can blame them. 



( _Not only did they have to live with the guilt of killing their Bluir, but their chops started malfunctioning literally seconds afterwards so they never got that sense of euphoria all the other clones did upon killing their Jedi. Instead they got their minds tearing themselves apart as it Fought their conditioning until they themselves finally reached a compromise:_

_ Yes, the Jedi may have been Traitors; but not Plo Koon. The surprise and honest confusion radiating off the other as they told him of his ‘crimes’ before being blown out of the sky was proof of that. So the only thing their Bluir was ever guilty of was placing his Faith and Trust into the wrong people. After all he had trusted the Jedi and they had betrayed the republic without even telling him of their plans- probably because they knew their Bluir would never follow such plans, nor keep silent about them- and he had Trusted.....No, he had Loved to the point he had been willing to go against the Jedi Council and Destiny itself for them and they had killed him for it.  _

_While this does Calm the Chips until they fully deactivate, it does nothing for their consciousness. Nor their guilt about choosing to be ‘good soldiers’ over ‘good sons’._ )

  * Wolffe needs all of two things: His Bluir and a hug. He would prefer it if his Bluir was the one giving the hug.The Wolfpack is not far behind him concerning that matter.




	5. Chapter 5

_** Sith Artifact/De-aged Jedi/ Clone Desertion AU ** _

  * After finding a Sith Artifact during the start of the Clones, which activates during a battle with a Separatist Fleet, all Jedi are hit by a wave of the Force, and turned into toddlers/young children.



  * The Oldest of the children is Yoda, who is nine.



  * The Clones don’t appreciate the Senate’s choices on trying to make their Miniature Jedi continue to fight in this war so the Republic itself won’t have to.(Many senators don’t care what happens to the Jedi while others reason that if the clones- who are children despite their appearance- can fight this war, then surely mystical children can as well.)



  * While he had nothing to do with the Artifact, the Senates choice is part of another plot by Sidiousto have the chibi Jedi- including Anakin who he’s written down as an unfortunate casualty- killed in the field (a part of him can’t help but feel satisfied that he doesn’t even have to use Order 66 to kill them all as they’ve practically done all the hard work for him.)



  * The Clones, it turns out, are cunning Bastards. 



_(Since the War first begin, they’ve been plotting a secret conspiracy to completely abandon the Republic in search for freedom from their slavery. They knew about the Chips due to a Clone hacking into the longnecks database and have been de-chipping themselves._

_They only thing they really didn’t count of was getting attached to the Jedi- Sure, some of them had to be put down such as Pong Krell- but the vast majority of them where Vod’e in the eyes of the Clones. In their eyes, the Jedi are just as much slaves to the Republic as the Clones themselves are (even if their cage seemed a bit more glided) making it a bit harder not to get attached despite their best efforts. After all, unlike themselves, the Jedi had no intentions of leaving(The Republic had beaten them down too much to the point they just seemed to accept everything thrown at them without a word of complaint) or even trying to save themselves. So they tried to keep their distance, but it was hard:_

_It was hard when General Yoda saw them as his Grandchildren._

_It was hard when Mace went out of his way to supply for their non-basic needs._

_It was hard when Plo Koon treated them as family and saw them as living beings actually worth something._

_It was hard when Obi-wan went complete Mother Hen on his troops._

_It was hard when Anakin treated them as his own Vod’e._

_It was hard when Ashoka looked up to them._

_It was hard when Kit Fisto broke a Senators nose for his Commanders sake._

_It was hard not to get attached when the Jedi where so obviously attached to them, but the Jedi, while willing to save others-_

_There was no doubts in the Clones mind some of the Jedi knew of their plans especially when Plo Koon’s missing Shipments would appear in the ‘Secret’ stash of supplies without any Clone having put it there._

_How the Kel Dor wouldjoin up with the 501st and 212th so the Kel Dor could give ‘basic’ lessons on Uncharted space as it was a ‘missed’ part of their ‘basic’ studies._

_How Obi-wan taught them how to garden on any planet._

_How Anakin taught them to ‘basic’ mechanics._

_How Yoda insisted on teaching the Clones about architecture._

_How Kit Fisto taught them to find suitable water no matter what planet they where on._

_How Mace Windu taught them how to sew and patch their clothes and armor._

_How Shaak Ti- and a group of a Jedi healers- had unearthed a way to stop their accelerated aging._

_-would not lift a finger to save themselves._

_ And didn’t that hurt. To know despite everything their Jedi not only accepted being left behind-  being abandoned \- but fully expected it just so the Clones could save themselves.  _

_Asking the Jedi to come with them did not work either as the few clones that did was gently rejected as their Jedi recited a duty to the Republic they would not forsake it (though their Republic was so Willy to forsake them to Their Deaths is only to save one Nat-born adult from fighting this farce of a war) before playing ignorant on the whole matter._

_(Oh how the Wolfpack had raged and broken down once they returned to the safety of the conspiracy’s HQ.)_

_So the Clones had decided if the Jedi could not save themselves, they would have to save the Jedi in their place since they obviously couldn’t be trusted to do what was good for them instead of others._

_(“He’s ours,” Wolffe has snarled as he flashed the sharp canines which gained his Unit their name, “He’s pack. He doesn’t get to choice in this matter. I would prefer if he’s had agreed to come with us willingly, but if I have to drag him along kicking and screaming then so be it.”)_

_Therefore the artifact is like a blessing in disguise to the Clones who had been in the process of trying to figure out how to simultaneously kidnap thousands of Jedi. (Every Clone knew All the Jedi shared a mental connection so the only way to save all of them was to take them all down at the same time or risk the other Jedi catching on to their plan.)_

_For a moment, they thought they would have more time to plot now that their Generals were children, but then came the Senates Verdict to throw their Child Jedi to their Deaths and suddenly the Clones Conspiracy is put into actions months earlierthen originally intended._

_Thankfully it’s a cakewalk to convince a child Jedi to run away with their Vod’e compared to what it would have been to convince their adult counterparts. (Wolffe was practically purring when the Tiny Kel Dor agreed without hesitation because ‘Mom says I should listen to my heart and my heart says your safe, your mine, so I should go with you.’. Cody is just relieved he didn’t actually have to break his Jedi’s trust in them just to save them from themselves. )_

  * Dooku turns out to be an ally for the Clones and somehow has even more morals then the whole of the Republic. Sure, he’s a Sith, but even he has lines he won’t cross and trying to kill innocent children is one of them. It helps all the Mini Jedi look to him in awe every time they cross paths. (And no, no matter what that blasted clone says, he was not crying when Mini Obi-wan dubs him ‘Grandpa Doo’ and the Mini Jedi’s decide to follow the redheads lead. Honest! It was just some dirt in His eyes)



  * The Sith plot to kill them Mini Jedi backfires horribly as the Republic finds themselves without an army to defend itself with. Then there’s the fact, the whole Jedi temple has gone missing over night, leaving only a large crater in The ground behind and Dooku has penned in his Twelve Second Notice to being a Sith apprentice. Suddenly the war is no longer a game of chess against himself, but an actual war for freedom against a former apprentice who now has droids, Clones (whose chips don’t work for some reason) and Mini Jedi.



  * Some of the Planets who where against such actions upend up leaving the republic for the CIS. 



  * Information about the Mini Jedi:



Anakin: Surprisingly enough, this one seems to a perfect Angel as a child (much to Rex’s relief) Though, after he befriends Plo, they soon learn he’s also a horrible enabler (Rex should have known it was too good to be true.) and has a tendency of wondering off with Plo Koon to help the other locate and repair broken droids they finds without telling anyone. 

(Due to his childhood as a slave, I figured Shimi would have taught Anakin how not to draw attention to himself. Which is why young Anakin comes off as the perfect child since it was quite literally a matter of survival in his childhood. 

I also figured him and Plo would be great friends seeing how similar they are- when the other doesn’t have Jedi Restrictions weighing down on them- therefore Young Plo Koon and Young Anakin Skywalker are BEST FRIENDS. Yes, young Anakin insisted it all be capitalized )

Obi-wan: The Devil of Pranks in Child form. Just like Anakin, Obi-wan is the exact opposite of his adult self in every way possible.....Except the fact, both Obi-wan’s are only willing to listen to Cody. 

(He likes following Dooku around everywhere and often sneaks away to spend time with his Grandfather under the encouragement of a strange ghost called Papa Jinn.)

Ashoka: Ashoka is Three in this time period.The only person she knows is Plo Koon and even he looks a bit different from the tall Jedi Master who saved her. Though that doesn’t bother her as she easily shrugs it off. After all, who is she to judge if Plo Koon decided he wanted to be a child again instead of a stuffy adult. All that did was prove he was smarter all the other adults who still chose to be adults. 

(She likes climbing through the ventilation system and hates sleeping alone. Most night, she can be found curled up on top of Plo Koon in the middle of a Jedi sleep pile. )

Mace: Everyone’s overprotective big brother. He idolizes Ponds much to the others pride and embarrassment. 

(He’s the only one not fooled by Young Anakin ‘I’m an Angel’ Act. Instead he looks from Young Plo Koon to Young Anakin and feels a sense of dread because ‘Force Damn It, there’s two of them’. Being the responsible Older Brother isn’t easy- especially when you have two trouble magnets for younger siblings- but since they’re his, he’ll do his his best to protect them.)

Yoda: A rebel without a cause whose only goal is to make an army of Trolls as bad as himself. He’s the oldest of the De-aged Jedi and loves being everyone’s Big Brother though he’s mildly upset the Clones don’t let him spend more time alone with his little sibling after they caught him teaching them have to crackle like a Sith Lord. 

Plo-Koon: An utter sweetheart with a tendency of wondering off and trying to help anyone he can. Doesn’t appear to know the meaning of Stranger Danger and is far too trusting for the Wolfpack’s collective sanity. But don’t let this fool you, Tiny Plo is Trouble with a capital ’T’. Especially once he meets and befriends Anakin Skywalker. 

(Plo and Anakin have a Cult of Droids they found and repaired that pretty much worship them and is always attempting to kidnap the two young ones much to the Wolfpack and 501st horror. It has gotten to the point where Wolffe insists on carrying Plo everywhere and never lets the other leave his line of sight after the droids snuck into the compound once and tried kidnapping the other while his back was turned. Literally in case as he had only turned around to take off his armor before hearing a small muffled noise. When he turned to check if his General was okay, there was a droid climbing out the window carrying said General. The Wolfpack was not amused. )

Fit Fisto: Someone get this child a leash. Young Kit Fisto never stays anywhere for longer than five minutes and is constantly searching for adventure in the worst places he can find. (His poor Commander almost has a heart attack the first time Kit Fisto does so). He also has a bad tendency of trying to strip out of all his clothes ‘claiming them too restrictive’ and running around naked. (Some things, it appears, never change.)

Depa: Young Depa is most quite as a child, but push the wrong buttons and she’s likely to throw you out the nearest window. She tends to follow Young Mace around like a Young Duckling following their parent. She doesn’t get involved in mischief, but she is willing to cover for anyone who asks her for an Alibi. 

  * Over a few months The Clones and Dooku begin to notice a change in the Jedi, such as how six year old Obi-wan is now suddenly eleven and Yoda is an actually teenager.



  * As it turns out the Sith Artifact wears off over time, slowly but surely aging the Jedi until they’re back to their original ages. Though they keep their memories of both timeline (Anakin for an example would remember growing up a slave while also remembering growing up in a loving family of Identical Vod’e with BEST FRIEND, Plo. (And yes, he still insists it be canalized now more than ever. )



  * The poor Clones are not ready for teenage Jedi if they thought adult and child Jedi where trouble magnets. Teenage Jedi, it would seem, have absolutely no survival instincts and no intention of learning them.



  * Teenage Jedi Info:



Anakin: May the Force have mercy on those poor damned Soul. Teenage Anakin Skywalker is a walking disaster, who seems to bring disaster everywhere he goes. Since there is no Child Queen here, Teenager Anakin is in natural stage of having a massive crush on his best friend and now leads the Plo Koon Fan-club though Plo Koon himself is painfully obvious to this (If the Wolfpack has it their way, it would stay that way) much to Anakin’s relief. 

Obi-wan: Teenage Obi-wan Kenobi is another walking disaster, who can’t take three breaths without trouble finding him. He has a crush on young Anakin- who it turns out is just as painfully obvious as Plo Koon- and really wishes Ghost Papa Jinn would stop teasing him on the matter.

Ashoka: She’s back to her usual age and is currently collecting blackmail material on all the others who are still the wrong age. She still likes climbing through the ventilation system and sleeping in the middle of a Jedi Pile with Plo Koon.

Mace: The Clones thought teenage Mace was the shred of sanity amongst the teenage Jedi, but as it turns out, they where wrong. Oh, so wrong. While Mace Windu does try to keep the others out of trouble, he usually does this by rushing headfirst into the danger/trouble himself. After all, the others can’t get into it if he’s already gotten there first. 

Yoda: The Clones are absolutely convinced Yoda is a Secret Sith Lord centered around Chaos itself. If there’s trouble to be found, he’s there. And if there isn’t trouble to be found, he’ll make it while crackling the whole time. 

Plo Koon: While soft spoken and humble, Teenage Plo Koon is a Master of Passive aggression. His words can build you into a God or tear you to shreds despite always being spoken in kind tone. He’s still Trouble with a capital ‘T’, but now he has a tendency of trying to adopt any stray he can find no matter how dangerous it is. (The Wolfpack almost had a heart attack when they found the teenage Kel Dor with a lap Full of a purring Nexu. ) Mace, who shares his love of dangerous creatures, usually can talk Plo Koon and his adoption tendencies down; but it’s a fifty-fifty chance as he and Plo Koon have been Caught trying to hide a Rancor in the others room before. 

(Teenage Plo Koon has a crush on Commander Wolffe. When he’s not sleeping in a Jedi Pile, Plo Koon tends to sneak into Wolffe’s bed much to the Wolfpack’s amusement and Wolffe’s pleased embarrassment) 

Kit Fisto: He still needs that leash. Kit Fisto doesn’t really change much: He still can’t stay anywhere for longer than five minutes and is constantly searching for adventure in the worst places he can find. (Only now, the list of places have grown to include Slaver Dens and the Black Markets). He also still has issues with the restrictive nature of his clothes though his Commander has convinced him to at least keep a pair of shorts on instead of running around naked. 

(He’s Best Friends with Obi-wan and finds it amusing when the other tries setting his up with Plo Koon since he’s in a ‘Secret’ relationship with Shaak Ti. The Clones find it amusing the two Teenage Jedi actually think they’ve hidden this from them.)

Depa: Teenage Depa still has that hair-trigger button and will still make alibis for anyone needing them, but she doesn’t follow Mace around as much as she once did. Instead, she proudly leads her own group of Hatchings around like a Mother Duck with her offspring. 

  * Wolffe’s embarrassment is due to the fact he’s had a crush on his General since the Malevolence Indecent that everyone but Plo Koon knew about. This led to constant teasing from his Vod’e, but he managed to keep it under wraps while also plotting how to seduce an obvious Kel Dor. (All his attempts failed. Epically, in some cases).So he can honestly say, this wasn’t how he originally planned to share his bed with his General and the Wolfpack knows it. (He’s constant teased about it after the first time he and his Vod’e wake to find the small Kel Dor curled against his chest.)



  * Dooku is seen as the fun Grandfather by the Teenage Jedi as he encourages their mischievous natures. (What? He wanted to change the Jedi Order and what better way to do it then by raising the de-aged Jedi in a way that actually made them people instead of Enslaved Machines constantly bending to the republics will. There’s nothing immoral about this approach and sometimes he swears he can hear Qui-Jon Jinn encouraging him)



  * As it turns out all the De-aged Jedi can see the Ghost called ‘Papa Jinn’, but none of them tell anyone outside of their small group about him. (Somehow they just know he’s one of Their’s - just like how they somehow knew the Clone where their’s- and Jedi will always protect their own)



  * Any Honest Romance is going to have to wait until the Jedi are their proper ages again, but it’s still going to take some work to get anywhere with these Jedi.



Anakin: He’s super embarrassed about his Crush on Plo Koon and thanks every desert God out there that the other remained obvious to it. He thinks about hiding it from his wife for a moment, but ends up spilling in the end. Padme just laughs at him since she got a first hand show out of it alongside Ashoka. 

(Despite his embarrassment, Anakin is happy where he stands with Plo and the two keep their friendship running even after they reach their original age.)

Obi-wan: He can’t look either Anakin nor Plo in the eye after all is said in done due to his own embarrassment. It doesn’t help his Cody and Rex are vastly amused fromwatching their own Lover’s child self make a fool of himself. 

Ashoka: She’s the proud owner of what’s probably the biggest blackmail pile in Jedi history. 

Mace: He dances around Ponds a lot due to his uncertainty on how to act or if he should even act considering his own feelings. 

Yoda: Since he’s the oldest he’s still going through the cycle though he’s more of a proud parent at this stage. 

Plo Koon: He avoids Wolffe like a plague since he doesn’t know how to deal with his own emotions on the matter and is certain the other will reject him. It works for all of three days before he wakes up to find himself handcuffed with Force Suppressors to a chair with only Wolffe himself in sight.Wolffe, it turns out, has a few things to say and Plo is going to have to listen to them wither he wants to hear them or not. 

(When they finally do leave the room, Plo can’t help but be grateful so few people actually knows what it looks like when a Kel Dor is blushing as he couldn’t de-flame his face even if he wanted to. Wolffe, on the other hand, practically radiates smug satisfaction which acts like a bright neon covered sign for anyone who actually knows the two.)

Kit Fisto: He’s just happy, through and through. After all, this was the third time the Force had tested his and Ti’s love for each other and once more they had emerged victorious. 

Depa: She devolved a low key need to adopt every small child she comes across. Styles, it turns out, is an enabler when it comes to such things. 


	6. Chapter 6

_** Assassins Creed/ Time Travel AU ** _

  * The Jedi are the Last remains of the Brotherhood, who have pretty much become diplomatic lapdogs instead of Outright assassins due to former leaders altering the Code.



  * The Shadows are the closest things the Jedi have to what wither once where as The Brotherhood. 



  * The Jedi keep the artifacts the Assassins guarded hidden within their temple which is why The Sith is always targeting it in the past. 
  * The Sith are the last remains of the Templar, like the assassins they much pretty much lost their ways due to past leaders deciding they where caught due to having too many Templars. ( _Thus the creation of the rule of two)_



  * Due to an incident with an Artifact, several assassins from the past end up in the future ( _none of which are amused with the way their Brotherhood turned out. I mean, Honestly, How in the name of the Brotherhood had they gone from helping people by slaying Templars to turning themselves into mindless drones practically enslaved to a corrupt government?)_



  * Good news is that screwing with Templar’s Plots have always been therapeutic for them and this whole ‘Clone War’ reeks of Templar involvement. 



  * Sheev is practically foaming at the mouth due to those ‘New Jedi Shadows’ that keep trolling both him and his plans at every worst moment possible. ( _Before these Shadows came along, Sheev didn’t think it was possible for him to hate anyone more than Obi-Wan Kenobi, but it seems the Force was determined to prove him wrong.)_



  * Anakin, on the other hand, is like a starry eyed kid when it comes to them and ‘why hasn’t anyone ever told me about the Shadows?! Do you think if I ask nicely they’ll let me join them?’ ( _People can usually hear Obi-Wan despairing in the background with an ‘Anakin, No!’ Echoing through the halls.)_



**_ Star Wars AU- Haunted Jedi AU _ **

  * The Clones are Force Sensitive, but it’s blocked by the chip. Once a clone dies the chip no longer works, causing the Deceased clones to find themselves as a part of the force. 



  * Qui-Gon Jinn is their basic ‘ _You are now dead. Welcome to the Force_ ’ welcome community. He’s also a massive troll with a axe to grind against both his Master and Palpatine. ( _“I mean Really?! I die and the first thing he decides to do is ally himself with the bastard who orchestrated my death!”)_



  * Jinn teaches the Clones about the Force and how to be proper Force Ghosts just to screw with Dooku and his Newest Sith Master. ( _The newly deceased clones are highly cautious of this New Jedi Generaldue to how many times he suddenly burst into random crackles one would expect from a complete lunatic.)_



  * Jinn is a complete lunatic, but that’s alright. No one said you had to be sane to save the Galaxy. 



  * The Jedi are haunted by their dead Clones. Some take this better then other ( _Anakin has a complete freak out due to a fear of ghost he had since a child. Yoda is curious. Obi-wan is resigned because ‘why the hell not’. Plo is delighted at having even more of his children back with him. Mace believes someone spiked his coffee and automatically blames Anakin.)_



  * The Alive Clone cannot see the deceased clones- yet- and believe their Jedi have collectively lost their minds for one reason or another: Stress, a need of sleep, a mental breakdown, grief, ect.... and try to hide their Generals ‘ _sudden_ _madness_ ’ from the Republic out of fear their Jedi would be ‘ _decommissioned_ ’ like a clone would be. The Jedi are rather obvious to why their Clones are suddenly so protective they can’t even sneeze without their commanders knowing. 



  * Dooku finds himself dealing with his own Ghost and not a one is impressed with his sudden life choices. ( _He can’t really fault them once Sifo-Dyas and his formerPadawan point out the many rather obvious manipulations committed by Sidious which led him to where he is.Now if only the floor would just do as he wills it and swallow him whole so to escape this embarrassment)._



  * Grievous ends up kidnapping Palpatine as Dooku has disappeared from the war effort without so much as a clue as to where he went. ( _And if Sifo-Dyas has a say in the matter it will stay that way. )_



  * Order 66 doesn’t quite plan out the way Sidious planned due to an army of Ghost led by Qui-Gon Jinn. ( _Though some are wounded, no Jedi die in Order 66 as it turns out Ghost and Mind Control Chips doesn’t mix well and tends to fry the Chips.)_



  * Plo Koon is still shot down before the ghost of the 104th can fry the chips, but it’s more of a controlled crash due to the ghost possessing his X-wing. Instead of his life, he only looses an arm.( _He can’t even sneeze now without being tackled by the Wolfpack and having the 104th flowing into a sense of panic as they search for whoever is obviously targeting Their General Bluir.)_



  * Mace Windu is finally forced to face the fact that ‘ _Yes, all Jedi are haunted’_ when a cab, without a driver catches him mid fall and then informs him in Ponds voice to ‘ _fasten your seatbelt, sir’._



  * For some reason, no one is surprised to learn Qui-Gon Jinn is behind this. The man never found a rule he would abide by in life, why did they ever believe he would bother doing so in Death?



_** Mistaken for Jedi AU ** _

  * What if all the Jedi where actually Siths, but they where so horrible at being Siths everyone mistook them for Jedi. 



  * In the beginning they probably tried correcting people, but no one believed them because everyone 'Knows' The Sith are evil bastards and these guys go around helping everyone they can without asking for anything in return so Obviously they're not Sith, but instead the Sith's Mortal Enemies: _ **The Jedi.**_



  * They probably try pointing out their gold/amber eyes but people believe they have an eye infection and try taking them to a healer because ' _you really should get that looked at before it gets worse'._



  * They try using the force to prove they’re Sith but the people just assume it's a ' _Jedi_ ' thing since none of them are Force Sensitive and these are Obviously Not Sith (It doesn’t matter to them if Master Kenobi can raise the Dead and Master Plo Koon throws around lightening like it’s spare change) but Confused Jedi who probably got hit in the head sometime during that last fight. 



  * After a while they probably got tired of correcting people so they just started wearing colored contacts and nodding along if only to save themselves the headache of arguing or being dragged to a Healer for an eye infection they don’t have. 



  * Palatine, like everyone else, actually does believe them to be Jedi when he finally meets them as he's Obviously the Last Sith once he kills his Master. Though sometimes he finds they feel a bit familiar for some reason he can't quite put his finger on.



  * By time the Clone Wars come around, the Clones take one look at their new Generals them look towards one another and wonder " _Should we tell anyone these aren't Jetti?"_



  * But after a while, seeing how these the Rest of the Galaxy treats them compared to these ' _Jedi_ ', the Clones decide to keep quiet on the matter. After all, they where made for the Jedi - _even if their Jedi where so obviously Sith it was hilariously painful to watch them pretend to be Jedi-_ and these people where; in the words of the Galaxy: ' _Obviously Very Confused Jedi who hit their heads too many times and now thought themselves Sith Lords. '  
  
_



_** Broken Trust AU ** _

  * The Chips are faulty so they don’t force the Clones to carry out Order 66 but rather fills them with a sense of Duty to carry out the Order instead. Had they wanted to they could have rejected the Order,but didn’t.



  * Order 66 is triggered early so Anakin didn’t fall and Palatine didn’t kill the Jedi Masters in his office.



  * The Clones and the Jedi share a Mental Bond with one another that grows slowly over the war. 



  * All the Jedi share a close mental bond to the point they can share and travel through each other’s mindscapes. 



  * The Clones still turn on their Jedi, but they do so honestly believing the Jedi to be traitors. They don’t outright kill the Jedi, instead choosing to leave them on the verge of Death due to wanting to know why the Jedi chose to betray both them and the republic. ( _But mostly them)_



  * Instead of outright asking, they violently tear into their Bond, not caring of the damage they inflict on the Jedi’s mindscape, in search for answers. Only to learn the Jedi are innocent. There is no Jedi rebellion nor plot to overthrow the Republic. All they had been doing was what they always did: searching for the Sith Lord behind the war, while trying to find a way to free the Clones from the shackles of the Republic. 



  * The clones are horrified upon learning the truth. ( _Wolffe practically ends up spewing everything he has eaten for the last month across the earth and his pack is not far behind even as Their Medic pushes past them to try to undo the damage they’ve done to their General. Elsewhere, Cody is mimicking his Brothers actions.)_



  * Then the Holo-vid activates showing their Brothers in the Coruscant Guard marching onto the temple (“ _Oh, Little Gods. Please, no.”)_ before Palatine announces the Jedi as Traitors and the Republic is now The First Galactic Empire. 



  * To the Vod’e, who now know the truth, it becomes rather obviously exactly who the Sith Lord paying both sides of the war actually was. It becomes even more so when the man only crackles as the Guard kills everyone who crosses their path from the Elderly to infants in their cribs. 



  * Unfortunately the Clones nightmare is not over yet, as this action send every Jedi the clones assaulted in the Galaxy screaming as they have violent seizures ( _their broken mindscapes being assaulted by each and every death without their usual shields so they’re forced to live each and every Death as if they’re their own)._



  * Some of the Jedi do not survive this new assault and others only do so by the skin of their teeth due.Those that do survive end up comatose. 



  * The Comatose Jedi are actually out of their bodies and hiding within Master Yoda’s ( _the only one to escape the Clones attack upon his being)_ mindscape which is an exact replica of the Original Temple. 



  * ‘ _Yoda couldn’t help but feel a crushing sadness seep into his bones as he stared at the large mass of beaten and broken children staring up at him from where they had huddled together inside the replica of his bedroom. At the Head of them all, sat a young Mace Windu who had his arms wrapped tightly around an even younger Plo Koon as he rocked the Toddler Kel Dor back and forth. Slowly he took a step forward causing every dull eye in the room to lock on him as the Force swirled its silent warning. While the action wasn’t needed, Yoda couldn’t fault them for their actions as the Kel Dor was the youngest being in the room and therefore the closest of them to becoming one with the Force._



_ “Peace,” he speaks softly even as he reaches for his own mental connection to the Kel Dor and tries to strengthen it so to aid the group tether the toddler Jedi Master further into Life’s embrace.’ _

_ (A Jedi’s Mental Form changes with the conduction of their mindscape. Unless you’re a child in the physical word, your mindscapes form being a child usually represents your mindscape is only holding both itself and your own self together by a fragile thread. Basically, the younger you are, the worse your state of mind.  _

_ Plo Koon was in the state he was in due to the fact Kel Dor in the AU need a certain set of Strong Bonds to keep themselves from fading, so he’s formed deep bonds with almost everyone he could (the elderly, fellow Masters, Knights, Padawns, and his children....Err, Foundlings) most of these Bonds where Destroyed when the other half was killed during the Massacre within the Temple.(It didn’t help that every time one of his children would mentally reach out for them he would clinging tightly in turn to them -trying to protect them even if he knew he couldn’t- until they also Faded away into the Force. ) _

_ ‘Knowing he could do nothing more than hold onto his childrens’ mental Avatars, even as they cried and cling to him, begging him not to make them leave and how ‘I don’t want to go’ hurts more than even the gaping wounds His Wolffe- No, Commander Wolffe. Never again would the other be His Wolffe- had carved into his his Mindscape as the other purposely destroyed everything Jedi Master Plo Koon once was. ‘ _

_ Plo also doesn’t have his Bonds with the Wolfpack anymore as they severed them while believing him a Traitor, besides Commander Wolffe’s whose is now a gaping wound constantly bleeding in Plo’s mind. ) _

  * Mace is everyone’s Big Brother and it shows as the first thing he does upon ending up in his mindscape is to swallow down his own pain and leave in search for his Younger Siblings.....Err, fellow Jedi, he totally meant Jedi. 



The first person he goes looking for is Ploas he knows Plo and he knows the other would never turn away anyone who seeks him out in their Bond despite the pain and harm it causes him. And by the Force, is he glad he came looking for Plo first, because Plo is a toddler and seems to be getting younger and younger by the second with each crying Foundling, Padawan, and Knight that fades away while holding onto him. 

Mace doesn’t even give Plo a choice or a chance to protest as he uses the Force to strengthen his own mental connection to the Kel Dor, picks the other up, and waltz’s into another mindscape with him. ( _H_ e also does not speak a word as the toddler sized Kel Dor buries his face into Maces shirt with gasping noises and shaking shoulders.And should his shirt be a bit damper than it then it originally was, no one would ever be able to prove it. )

He then starts searching for other Jedi in ruined Mindscapes- _Seven year old Anakin Skywalker, a five year old Obi-wan Kenobi, a eight year old Kit Fisto, an eleven year old Ashoka- until he’s found all the survivors he can (but not his child. His Depa’s Mindscape had faded with the Massacre of the Temple though his grandchild now cling tightly to his free hand for comfort and safety.)_ which he proceeds to guide to the safest Mindscape he knows: 

_ Master Yoda’s.  _

  * Yoda is everyone’s Dad. Though he cannot offer them much- _The Whole of the GAR Vod’e having vanished in a matter of hours with his surviving children’s bodies_ \- he is willing to offer them everything he can. And if that means them spending the rest of their lives hiding inside his Mindscape Bedroom, then so be it. 



  * Yoda is, in all sense of the word, Pissed. And had he not a mind fully of hurt children looking to him for safety he would go after Sidious with nothing but his stick to beat the other to Death with. Fortunately for Sidious, Yoda puts the safety of his children above his own Vengeful Desires and instead somehow manages to steal the whole Jedi Archives/ Sith Artifacts before disappearing into exile alongside a certain Senator and her newly born twins. ( _What he only agreed not to Beat Sidious to Death with his gimer stick. He said absolutely nothing about throwing a Yoda size wrench into all of the bastards plots. )_



  * The Clones, on the other hand, have indeed deserted the Newly formed ‘ _Empire_ ’ after stealing their Jedi’s bodies. The Dead are buried in a Traditional Jedi Funeral while those in a coma are cared for as the Clones travel into Uncharted Space in search for a Safe Place for their Jedi. 



  * Days pass, then weeks, months, years; but the Jedi never wake. The Empire is within a three-front War with the separatist, the Rebellion, and the Clones who have found and colonized a planet in dark space. They’re practically a mass of guilty, angers, and protective guards for their slumbering Jedi and each one wants nothing more than to be the one who puts Sheev’s head on a pike. 



  * They only thing they want more then Sheev’s painful demise is for their Jedi to wake so they can at least try to make right their wrongs. No attempt of a Clone has managed to wake their Jedi from the Comatose state of being. 



  * The Jedi, on the other hand, remain obvious to the world outside Yoda’s mindscape as they slowly but surely try to heal the damages the Clones had inflicted upon them. ( _Yet not a one of them is older then thirteen in appearance, so they know they still have a long way to go.)_



  * After a couple more years the Clones come to the decision that their Jedi might be trapped within their own minds and may be in need of Aid to wake. The only problem is that very few Vod’e have Mental Bonds connecting them to their Jedi and the only ones still with them had turned them into Wounds when wrecking their Jedi’s mindscapes for answers.( _They had tried their best to heal the damage they wrought upon their Jedi, but some things could not be healed by the sheer will of a stubborn Vod’e. )_



  * Thus starts the very slow and painful process of trying to repair a wound that keeps bleeding into both the Force and their Jedi, while their Jedi subconsciously keeps yeeting them as far away from both the bleeding wound and their mindscapes as possible. 



  * Eventually the Vod’e have to focus on healing just one mindscape and hoping the occupant will be willing to not skewer them upon first sight. Thankfully, or rather regretfully depending on how you look at it, the mindscape they repair is just an wrecked Scrapyard. ( _They have a mind panic at the lack of Jedi as a part of them worries over the fact, their Jedi may be brain dead due to their actions; but then they find it: An open doorway hidden within a pile of scrap metal that leads to another ruined mindscape that’s obviously belongs to another Jedi.)_



  * The Clones have a huge WTF moment as this was NOT how mindscapes where supposed to work! Mindscapes where personal and isolated even with a ProperBond. They’re not supposed to just flow into one another like some sort of giant hive. _(“I don’t think the Jedi got that Memo, Kote.”)_



  * Thus the Clones get to go on a journey of angst and guilt that never fades as they carefully travel through each ruined mindscape in search for the missing Jedi ( _Though none of them dare to enter Plo Koons mindscape as it looked to be only a breath away from collapsing into itself.)_ until they finally find a mindscape that is undamaged. 



  * It’s a temple, much to the horror of many Vod’e who remember the Massacre of the Jedi Temple. Their horror and grief only grows when a young Mace Windu- _looking to be six-_ storms out the front door with a three year old Kel Dor half hidden behind him and demands they leave now or he will force them to. 



_ Children. _

_ Their Jetti mental avatars are children. Wolffe couldn’t help but make a gutted noise, feeling as though he had been gutted and thrown into a pool of lava, as his eyes stared upon the small toddler Kel Dor that had once been his Riduur.  _

_ Unsurprisingly, his Riduur did not even glance to him, instead tightening his grip on one of Windu’s sleeves as though seeking some form of silent comfort or reassurance. When one of the Vod’e, Ponds tries to step forward, Plo seems to flinch backwards while Windu bared his teeth in open warning.  _

_ It hurts, but Wolffe can’t blame them for their actions.  _

_ After all, this....All of this, was all their fault. Thanks to them, Their Jetti’s mindscapes where as fragile as glass and their mental avatars where beaten and broken children taking refuge in someone else’s mindscape just to feel safe.  _

_From the sound of wrenching around him, Wolffe comes to the conclusion he’s not the only one following such a trail of thought_. 

  * Things go from bad to worse for the Clones once Yoda shows up. ( _In his defense, it probably didn’t look good to see The GAR surrounding a temple filled with wounded Jedi, who currently looked like children seeing their past records concerning such events.)_




	7. Chapter 7

_** Mistaken Jedi AU- Return of the Jedi (What do you mean we never left?!) ** _

  * As it turns out, the Real Jedi have been in Uncharted Space all this time. They left aeons ago chasing the Sith that left ( _unaware some Sith chose to stay behind_ ) and are finally returning to Republic Space. 



  * Originally they’re expecting a huge welcome ( _festivals that stretch across the whole Republic as they would have gotten in the Old Republic)f_ or the returning Heroes which they would have to modestly sit through. Instead, what they get is friendly smiles, requests for further aid in the ‘ _War Effort_ ’, and ‘ _I don’t believe we’ve ever seen you outside the temple before, Master Jedi. Have you been away on a mission?’_



  * It goes without saying the Real Jedi are confused as hell. Everyone they meet speaks of a War ( _War_? _What War?)_ and as though the Jedi have been there the whole time instead of chasing the Sith through Uncharted space. 



  * And then they are introduced to the Sith!Jedi. 



  * Like the Clones, the Real Jedi immediately know these are Sith ( _for the Real Jedi, they might have well been wearing flashing neon colored signs declaring themselves Siths)_ and they have no problem pointing the obvious out. Unfortunately, no one seems to believe them.



( _Real Jedi to a random Senator: Sir, I regret to inform you, but those are Sith, not Jedi._

_Random Senator: ”Nonsense, though are obviously your fellow Jedi. “_

_Real Jedi: *trying to put out the obvious * “His eyes are gold.”_

_Random Senator: “Master Fisto must have caught another eye infection.”_

_......_

_Real Jedi: *gestures to Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker* “Those two are throwing lightning at each other.”_

_Random Senator: “Master Windu and Master Skywalker do that from time to time.”_

_......_

_Real Jedi: *trying to politely point out the obvious* That ‘Jedi’ just resurrected the Dead._

_Random Senator: *nodding in agreement* Master Kenobi does that from time to time._

_Real Jedi *slowly* And you see nothing wrong with that?_

_Random Senator *frowns in deep thought*_

_Real Jedi *feeling a bit hopeful*_

_Random Senator *finally speaking * I suppose it is a bit strange someone managed to murdered Master Jinn with a toothbrush._

_......_

_Real Jedi *having dragged one of the Sith!Jedi before their Random Senator* Are you, or are you not, a Sith?_

_Plo: *honestly* I am a Sith._

_Real Jedi *making a gesture practically screaming ‘See? Even he admits it.’*_

_ Random Senator *grants Master Plo Koon a worried look. Turns to her Aid* Would you kindly inform Commander Wolffe his Jedi has hit his head again while I escort Master Koon to the Medical Ward. _

  * The Real Jedi are half convinced the Sith has tricked the Republic and are determined to prove it so they can actually fulfill their duty.( _The Republic refuses to let them fight their mortal enemies due to the fact they don’t need a Jedi Civil War on top of their own Civil War.)_



  * They start subtly stalking the Sith!Jedi determined to catch them in the act. Only things don’t quite go the way they thought it would ofsince it turns out the Sith are horrible at being Sith to the point even the Real Jedi can’t help but feel insulted in the stead of their mortal enemies.



( _Who ever taught these Sith how to be Sith should be skewered with the pointy end of a lightsaber._

_ Sith where supposed to be cruel, hard, selfish creatures who thrived on the pain and suffering of others. They weren’t supposed to help little old ladies cross a busy street, feed entire planets, adopt every stray animal/child they would find, solve planet wide crisis, liberate slaves, and practically act more Jedi (in turns of helping others and sheer kindness) then even the Real Jedi themselves.  _

_ Unfortunately, it would appear no one had informed these Sith of such a thing. ) _

  * The Real Jedi have a huge meeting to report their findings and try to figure out what happened to the Sith why they where gone. ( _A vast majority of them are convinced that the Republic, unable to survive without the Jedi, had brainwashed the Sith into being the way they are so they would still have ‘Jedi’. The rest of them are convinced they somehow are within the Forces version of the Twilight Zone)_



  * These believes are only cemented into ‘ _fact_ ’ once they witness the Sith themselves trying to inform others they’re honestly Sith and now that the Real Jedi are back, ‘ _Can’t you see the difference?’_ No one, of course, believes them.



( _The Real Jedi couldn’t help but feel pity for the Sith as they watched their reactions:_

  1. _one of them break down crying about why his Angel never believes him._
  2. _Another curls into a ball in a corner of a room rocking back and forth under a dark cloud of depression_
  3. _Another ends up buried under a pile of identical men that try to soothe or distract their ‘General Bluir’_
  4. _A few of them actually start crying about why does no one ever believes them_
  5. _Some of them just give resigned sighs of depression and leave to hit up the nearest bar.)_



  * This meeting leads to the Real Jedi attempting to figure out what to do: They can’t uphold their duty to fight the Sith, but they’re also Duty Bound to help the Sith undo any damage done to their minds if the Republic has been brainwashing them since the Real Jedi left. Eventually the Real Jedi decide that they need to teach the Sith how to be proper Siths ( _their nature would take care of the rest, right?)_ that way everyone can tell these Sith are NOT Jedi and maybe reality will start making sense once more. Thus creating ‘ _Operation: Sith Overlord’._



  * Despite their best attempts, ‘Operation: Sith Overlord’ fails. Badly. ( _More then a third of the Real Jedi just break down into sobs when asked how their attempts to teach the Siths how to be Siths went. )_



  * The Real Jedi get along with the Clones due to the fact the Clones seem to be the only other beings- _besides the Sith!Jedi_ \- with common sense. This leads to them becoming drinking buddies since they need someone with even a shred of sanity in their lives.



_**The Price of Honor- Star Wars AU** _

_ What if, in Debts to Pay, instead of the Jedi being killed by their brainwashed Vod'e, it was the Clones that died and was reincarnated into our world?  _

  * The Chips worked perfectly, but instead of following through with Order 66, The Clones instead chose to turn their weapons upon themselves instead of their Jedi. 



  * The Jedi are utterly horrified at the Mass Suicide if the GAR Vod'e since they could feel their Troopers fighting against something in their own minds before all of them simtanously committing suicide. 



  * After their Deaths, the Clones Reincarnate into our world as normal people. Somehow, they all end up growing up in the same orphanage ( _through one way or another_ ) and instead of parting way after aging out of the system, choose to live together. ( _No matter what Life they live, the Vod'e will always be Vod'e.)_



  * Due to how many siblings there are, the Reincarnations have a ‘ _Pack_ ’ system for who rooms with who. Said packs tend to be close to one and choose their ‘ _representative_ ’ for ‘ _Family Meetings/debates/arguements_ ’ from one of said pack. 



  * Their lives aren't perfect, but the Reincarnated Clones are happy, so of course, something had to go wrong. In this case, it was them dying only to wake up on another planet entirely. ( _They always knew Life loved to screw with them, but this was just ridiculous.)_



  * The Clone Reincarnates are going to end up arriving into this AU on an abandoned planet on the edge of wild space where the only shelter is a long abandoned/Forgotten Jedi Temple. 



  * And as if that wasn't bad enough, somehow between life and death, between earth and this strange planet they awoke upon; All of them seemed to have gotten tattoos. ( _Aka: A Soulmark, though none of them are aware of that. For all they know, some type of Deity got bored and decided to drawl on them like children left alone with a box of brand new crayons and a wall)_



  * Just to be blunt, things are not well going well for the Galaxy in this AU.


  1. _Sidious is still alive and has created his Empire out of the remains of the Republic (though he’s been driven off of Coruscant), but it’s smaller and much weaker than what he originally planned it to be as he a large portions of worlds sided with another party._
  2. _The Separatist are still waging War on the Empire, but like the Empire they have been divided as some of their own planets have left their control for another’s._
  3. _The third party is actually an Empire like Sheev, but instead is being led by Sith!Jedi of the Former Jedi Order._



  * It goes without saying, the Jedi are not what they used to be. This War has pretty much torn them apart ( _both physical and mentally)_ and the mass suicide of the Clones have all but shoved them over an edge. ( _Learning the Truth about Sheev did not help instead it added fuel to their rage and grief)_



  * While Sith ( _and now ruling their own Empire)_ The Jedi are not evil. They’re just hurt from their lost, more open with others, founders of the ‘ _Sheev Palatine must die an agonizing Death’_ Club, and seeking Justice for everyone they/everyone else lost in that bullshit ‘war’. Which is why they created the Third Front of what is now a very real war instead of a self played game of chess. 



  * When the Sith!Jedi fist feel the bonds reactive they’re kind of pissed since they know the people on the other end are dead and believe it to be a trick from Sheev’s Sith. It a very cruel trick. ( _Due to following The Jedi Code, none of them had ever looked into or searched for their Soulmates and therefore came as a nasty shock when all of the Jedi’s Soulmates died simultaneously with the Clones. Later, as they prepped the Clones bodies for their mass funeral; the Jedi would stumble across the soul marks which would reveal the horrific truth of exactly how close their soulmates had been all this time. )_ and thus start a galaxy wide man hunt for whatever bastard was behind it. 



  * The Reincarnations are completely obvious to all of this as they learn not only to survive, but to thrive on this new planet. Though most of them are convinced they are utterly insane due to constantly hearing a disembodied whisper which they dubbed as The Voice helping them. ( _It’s helps when they find a cave of crystals and the Voice guides them through creating their own ‘Glow Sticks of Destiny’.)_



  * The Reincarnations have lightsabers ( _aka: Glow Sticks of Destiny_ ) and May the Force have mercy on them because not a single one of them should be trusted with the things. 



(“ _I now dub you: ‘Glowly McGlow Glow’. May our reign of terror never end.”_

_ “I suppose we could use them for nightlights, if nothing else.”  _

_ “At least I’m not using mine as a fishing rod.”  _

_ “Better a fishing rod then a garden hoe.” _

_ “Aw, come on! The Voice gave us later swords. Give me one good reason why we shouldn’t have epic duels with them.”  _

_ “Because your pointing the ignition end at yourself, so if you cut that on the only ‘Epic Duels’ you’ll be having is with your internals.”) _

  * The Voice is the Force. And though none can see it, it’s practically beaming like a proud parent with every achievement these living disasters manage. ( _Though it shouldn’t have been possible, The Voice did a rather remarkable expression of smothering them inside a tight hug considering its lack of physical mass.)_



  * The first being outside themselves the Reincarnations meet is Plo Koon, who found was forced to make an emergency landing on the planet and therefore found them by accident. Though for a good while no one believed any of those who claimed to have seen something out there. 



_ (She could feel her frown deep slightly as she all but glared into the thick under bush for sign of the strange creature she knew was there even if her brothers wrote off her words as a result of sleep deprivation. Sure, she hadn’t been sleeping well as of late, but it was only because she knew there was some unknown out there watching -stalking- her and her brothers.  _

_ It was just waiting for them to lower their guard enough to strike, so she did the exact opposite and made sure to always be on guard, even if that meant sacrificing her previous few hours of slumber.  _

_ It was a small price to pay for the safety of her family. ) _

  * Plo Koon doesn’t automatically come out to meet but rather spends a month or two just observing the people the Force claimed where their Vod’e. ( _Unknowingly driving Wolffe’s incarnation closer to the edge of paranoia due to their heightened sense)_



( _It was watching her again._

_ She could feel it’s eyes following her as she place the outline of the temple, hand resting lightly on her personal Glow Stick of Destiny -which she was absolutely NOT using as security blanket most nights- as she quickened her pace ever so slightly in hopes of finding one of her pack brothers.) _

  * Plo Koon doesn’t inform the other Sith!Jedi about the Reincarnated Vod’e just yet, instead he tries to subtly adopt the Reincarnations. For the most part it works as most of them accept his gifts (their rather confounded expressions upon finding said gifts always brought a smile to his lips), but not all of the reincarnation were won over so easily. 



( _Ironically enough, a large majority of those immune to said gifts happen to be those who once formed the 104th and 212th._

_ The man that had once been Commander Cody was outright suspicious of the random items that all but seemed to be dropped into his and his younger brothers laps on a daily basics. He refused to accept anything he could not find the source of. _

_ Meanwhile, the woman that was once His Wolffe, snarled as she threw an armful of gifts out of a window before screaming at the forest around the temple to ‘stay away from my brothers!’. She was later seen being dragged away from said window spewing profanities and threats while demanding something no one could see/find to stop smiling at her as ‘I’m trying to threaten you, Asshole!”) _

  * Instead of being threatened, Plo Koon tends to find these moments rather adorable and therefore always delivers even more gifts come time for the next drop off. A part of him also finds its amusing how the woman who The Force claimed was His Wolffe never seemed to realize she was constantly accessing their Mental Bond. ( _Which is how she knows when he’s near, watching her, and his reactions concerning her own actions)_



  * Their ( _Plo Koon and the Reincarnation)_ First Proper Meeting goes over well as one can expect. 



(“ _Is that an alien?! “_

_ “I don’t want to be probed. “ _

_ “Maybe it’ll be go away if we sacrificed our oldest to be probed in our stead?” _

_ “We should probe it first in the name of science. It’s practically demanded of us for making first contact.” _

_ “For Gods Sake, no one is sacrificing or probing anyone! You’re not probing it no matter how much science demands and it’s not going to probe any of us so stop trying to shove me at it before I personally throw you idiots out the nearest window!”  _

_ *sounding slightly insulted* “.....So it’s not going to probe us?” _

_ *eye twitching. Resisting the urge to facepalm* “No, it’s not; but if it decides it wants to eat you I’m not stopping it. “) _

  * Much to Plo’s delight, a majority of the Reincarnated Vod’e take their instant ‘ _because I said so_ ’ adoptions rather well ( _It wasn’t like this was the strangest thing to have happened to them. They had died yet woke up alive and well on another planet, some deity had decided the lot of them deserved mythical tattoos, had a Voice that taught them to make Glow Sticks of Destiny, and don’t even get them start on the whole Mythical powers they started developing recently. Having an alien that wanted to adopt them instead of eating or probing them was just the icing of the cake here.)_ Though a few outright refuse to be adopted for one reason or another. 



  * Plo Koon needs to reevaluate his sense of adorable. He looks at the Vod’e Incarnations and instead of seeing walking disaster/utter lunatics he sees adorable children. Instead of An Angry reincarnation of his Wolffe wanting to take his head from his shoulders when he wins over another of the resisting Siblings, he sees a sulking kitten in need of a hug. ( _This Kel Dor has no self survival instincts. I’m pretty sure one of the Vod’e Incarnations could almost take his head off while playing with their Glow Stick and he would just coo and click at them)_



  * ‘ _Her Brothers are Traitorous traitors, she decides after the third time she catches on do her younger brothers telling the alien -_ _Plo Koon, or so he claims- about her likes, dislikes, hobbies, and personality. _



_Her Brothers are the worst of Traitors she thinks to herself when she overhears one of the older ones speak up over his pack brother._

_“You know, your face kind of looks like the one on her tat-“_

_Her brother doesn’t finish the sentence, instead making a sharp startled noiseas he throws himself onto the floor and away from where a golden blade had just barely missed ensuring that brother would never grant her any nieces or nephews to spoil._

_A silence falls over the room, but she doesn’t care as she tightens her grip on her Glow Sticks hilt before easily sliding it from the ground._

_“Opps,” she depends as amber eyes stare into her brothers too pale face, “my hand slipped. Kind of like your lips actually, so what do you say we fix them both?” ‘_

  * Eventually, Sith!Jedi ( _led by Ashoka_ ) come looking for Plo after they loose contact with him for a good year. By this point of time, Plo has been accepted ( _some more grudgingly than others)_ by all of the Reincarnations to the point they view him as one of their own enough to ensure no one just snatches him up and disappears. 



( _She may not have trusted the alien as much as the others seemed to, but her siblings had accepted him, therefore; he was one of theirs and they would defend him as such. So was it any surprise the moment that strange blur darted out of the forest and automatically targeted Plo Koon, she and her siblings reacted in the only way they knew how:_

_ Quick, efficiently, and -probably most important of all- Violently. ) _

  * Little ‘Soka should really rethink her plans when it comes to ‘ _kidnapping_ ’ someone the Reincarnated Vod’e accepted as family while said being is surrounded by said Vod’e. 



( _To be honest, she’s not quite sure what had happened. One moment her fingers had been seconds away from enclosing on Master Plo’s sleeve -so she could drag him behind her as she ran -and the next said Master was gone as she was buried under a pile of protective anger and sharp flashes of teeth. )_

  * Plo finds this adorable. Especially seeing how the Reincarnated Vod’e that rises to his defense the quickest is always those few that resist him and his adoptions the most. He radiates overflowing happiness every time this happens and has gotten to the point where he will purposely put himself into ‘ _danger_ ’ when around them. 



  * Ashoka becomes the ‘ _captive_ ’ of the reincarnated Vod’e. Fortunately for her, said Vod’e are horrible at holding people captive and therefore look to Plo Koon’s lead on the matter. So he wrote them a child’s book ( _colorful pictures and all)_ on how to properly care for a hostage. 



( _Cody’s incarnation reading from said book for his siblings:_

_“According to this, we’re supposed to place her in a cared for room with lots of blankets and pillows, feed her three solid meals a day, let her spends fours hours a day outside, and leave her ‘Lightsaber’ with her at all times. “_

_*quiet for a moment*_

_Rex’s Reincarnation *shrugs*_

_Sounds about right to me._

_Wolffe and the Wolfpack’s Reincarnations *already preparing Ashoka’s ‘cell’ with Plo Koon’s help*_

_Bly’s reincarnation *talking with Ashoka over what color they want her to paint her ‘cell’*_

_Gree’s Reincarnation *trying to figure out what’s safe for Ashoka to eat*_

_Cody’s Reincarnation *quiet as he watches them. More to himself than anyone *_

_For some reason, I get the feeling we’re doing something wrong here._

_*shrugs after a long moment before staring down at the bright cover with smiling figures of the step by step guide Plo Koon wrote. *_

_It’s probably nothing. )_

  * Ashoka ends up low key adopted into the Vod’e without any of them even noticing. Plo Koon, on the other hand, is smugly proud of himself.



  * This leave the rest of the poor Sith!Jedi that came with Ashoka with a slight problem as none of them know how to report this back to the Council without either sounding insane or being locked in the Halls of Healing for a mental breakdown. ( _How in the Siths He’ll where they supposed to report a planet of humanoids, which the Force claimed as their dead Vod’e, had managed to kidnap not only Master Plo, but Knight Ashoka?)_



  * Unfortunately for these Sith!Jedi they don’t get much time to inform anyone about the Reincarnation when they walk headfirst into a group of them on patrol. On the other hand, the Clones now have more ‘ _captives_ ’ to tend to.



  * Kit Fisto is the one sent in search for them and happens upon the planet while using Ashoka’s detailed flight plan. Unlike the others, Fisto doesn’t even try to be subtle. Instead he just walks up to the temple door with a shit eating grin never leaving his face.



(“ _Holly Shit! It’s The Creature from the Black Lagoon! I told you nonbelievers it wasn’t a myth!”_

_“Wait....Was the Creature from the Black Lagoon a man-eater? “_

_*cue awkward silence*_

_“Maybe if we sacrifice our oldest to it, it’ll be too full to eat the rest of us and too slow to catch us while we run away?”_

_“Or we could dissect it in the name of Science before it has a chance to eat anyone.”_

_*eye twitching * First of all, no one is dissecting or eating anyone and, Secondly, I’m going to personally cut off the hands of the next sibling that tries sacrificing me to some unknown that barely looks in their direction.”_

_*another awkward silence before one brave brother decides to speak up*_

_“If it’s absolutely necessary, I volunteer to be sacrificed.” *shifts uneasily at the glare he’s given. Trying to explain himself* I mean have you seen those bisects? I wouldn’t mind being crushed by them. “_

_Kit Fisto *shit eating grin widening *)_

  * Like the Others before him, Kit ends up sticking around, but not because the Reincarnations took him captive.Instead, it’s due to the fact they can’t seem to get rid of him ( _they had thrown him out of their home hundreds of times, but every time they turned around to join their siblings the other would already be among them. Not once had that damn smile faded from the others face.)_ though some Reincarnations don’t seem to mind this issue as much as others. 



  * Plo kinds it easier to bond with Wolffe’s incarnation when the other is raging over ‘ _Kit Fisto Styled Issues’. (“That bastard keeps trying to seduce my little brother!”)_ And if he happened to help said source of issues back into the temple each time his Wolffe threw the other out, no one really needed to know.



( _Plo Koon finds it heart warming to see this aspect of His Commander is still there even if it’s a new face that stared at him with a barely earned thread of trust within sharp eyes. )_

  * Ironically, the Reincarnations find their biggest issue comes with the first humanoid being to visit them via Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. After all, anyone who watched a tv or read a book on the subject, knows what humans do to aliens upon discovery. 



( _Visions of government agents, Area 51, dissections, aliens being kept in large jars or outright dismembered, being subjected to immoral tests until death, being killed upon sight, ect.....Danced through their heads as all of them became as pale as ghost while staring at the small group of what was obviously aliens in second hand horror._

_ Then Cody’s incarnation speaks up with a single war cry, “Battle Stations!”) _

  * By time Kenobi and Skywalker arrive they can’t get within a five hundred yard radius due of the temple to the excessive amount of traps the Reincarnations have rigged around their home and all attempts at a peaceful communication ends with the Reincarnations demanding they remove themselves from the planet.



( _I like to picture Cody’s reincarnation standing on top of the temple with a megaphone screaming ‘Get off our planet before we take our Glow Sticks and start skewing you with them’ while waving around his lit lightsaber._

_ Anakin *turns to Obi-Wan * _

_ “Call me paranoid Master, but I have the strangest feeling they don’t want us here.” _

_ Obi-Wan *deadpans* _

_ “Now what ever could have possibly have given you that idea, Anakin?” _

_ Anakin *shrugs* _

_ “Just a hunch.”) _

  * So when these two try forcing their way through like they always do, it’s discovered The Clones reincarnations may be bipolar as they go from walking disasters/raging lunatics to deadly, lightsaber wielding beings of Chaotic Destruction. ( _Kit would be impressed if he wasn’t too busy laughing at Kenobi and Skywalker’s Epic Fail #327.)_



  * Plo Koon considered telling The Reincarnations the truth about the two human, but after a rather passionate speech from the woman that was His Wolffe and the agreement of those that once was his Wolfpack, he decided against it. ( _He happily spends his nights now curled up in a pile with his Wolfpack- just like it had once been before Order 66 and the Clones decision of Death over betrayal- with the thought of sharp amber eyes and ‘Let us protect you’ echoing through his mind. He never was good at telling his pack no.)_



  * It takes Obi-Wan and Anakin an embarrassingly long time to realize nothing humanoid was getting anywhere near that temple ( _Ashoka didn’t mind though as she now has several albums of potential blackmail against her Master and Grand Master.)_ and the only reason that happens is due to Yoda showing up. 



  * Yoda practically waltz through the minefield of traps before he’s swept up by Gree’s reincarnation and vanished into the safety of the temple. Half an hour later a cylinder letter whacks Anakin upside the head. Inside is a letter reading “ _We, being of sound mind and body, invoke the Ancient Rule of ‘Finders Keepers’ in terms of the Lifeforms inside Our Home. We request you leave our planet or risk falling under Said Rule yourself. “_



_ (Anakin *confused * _

_ Master, what in the Sith Hells does this mean? _

_ Obi-Wan *sounding horrified as he imagines a planet of people with Plo Koon Styled Issues* _

_ I think they just threatened to adopt us if we don’t leave their planet.) _

  
  


_**Character Info** _

_Name: Martha Cuthwulf_

_Reincarnation of: CC-3636/ Commander Wolffe_

_Sex: Biologically Female_

_Age: 26_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Amber_

_Skin: Pale_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Love's Last Serenade AU** _

  * Soulmate AU


  * Soul Crystals that contain your soulmates Soul Song, but they only sing if your Soulmate dies. 


  * ALL Jedi died in Order 66, betrayed by their brainwashed men. 


  * Yes, that includes Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano 


  * After their Jedi die the Chips shut down since they were only created for that specific moment and not a lifetime of brainwashing. 


  * Across the Galaxy thousands of Soul Crystals go off as the other half of their owners Soulmate Bond becomes One with The Force. 


  * For the Clones, it's like coming out of the fog of a pleasant dream only to discover reality itself has become a never ending nightmare. 


  * Angst. So much angst we should probably just come out and call it Clone Torture. 


  * Most Clones don't make it through the hour after hearing their Crystals Sing with their Soulmates voices. Fewer make it through the night, but those who do, do so with only one goal in mind. 


  * Sheev Palatine's Empire doesn't last a week as it's torn down, brick by brick, by grief stricken, raging Soulmates who lost their other halves due to his manipulations. 



_** Force Manuuplications/ Impossible adoptions AU  ** _

( _Aka: Plo koon’s tendency to adopt everything that so much as breathes in his direction causes chaos throughout the Galaxy)_

_**A Kitsune amongst the Stars** _

** _ Naruto/Star Wars  _ **

  * While exploring the outer rim of Republic space, a young Plo Koon finds himself beckoned by the Force to a small planet in wild space. 



  * When he lands in a forest on the planet, the Kel Dor follows the Force to a small clearing where the corpses of a couple are laying next to an alter containing a sleeping infant. 



(One didn’t need to be a Jedi to know the couple’s spirits had become one with the Force. Not when both of them had a huge hole through their torsos, so he said a mental prayer for their souls and focused on the only being left behind which he could still aid. 

The infant was a tiny thing with a head full of sunshine yellow hair and the most adorable whisker marks the Kel Dor had ever seen resting upon his chubby cheeks.

Mindful of his claws, the Jedi Master carefully lifted the infant from the alter it rested upon and brought it close to his chest before bundling the infant inside the first layer of his robes.He doesn’t bother to suppress the sort chuckle that slips past his lips as the young one rubbed its check against his tunic before settling down into his arms once more. 

Adorable. )

  * By time The Third arrives, Baby Naruto and Plo Koon are long gone. The Leaf start a world wide manhunt in search for one Naruto Uzumaki . Meanwhile, Jedi Master Plo Koon is obvious to the chaos he has cause as he smiles down at the small infant in his lap while they sore back into Republic Space. 



  * Mace Windu needs a vacation. 



(“Mace!” A joyful voice -that had no right to sound so happy at two o’clock in the morning -called out to him from his living room, “Come meet your new Nephew!”

Groaning, half in misery and half in despair, the Master of the Order rolled himself onto his back as dark eyes glared helplessly at his bedroom ceiling. 

Not again. )

  * Naruto is raised by Plo Koon and his thousands of other Jedi Grandparents/Aunts/Uncles/Cousins/Siblings. 



  * Plo Koon is The Happiest of parents. He spends a great deal of his time proudly gushing over his Naruto’s baby pictures to anyone who will sit still long enough to listen. (This has been a known and proven method of interrogationfor prisoners to the point even mentioning his name causes them to break out into full blown hysterics. It has also become an unspoken threat by all Healers to their patients. Strangely enough, the ratio of escaped/unruly patients has decreased astronomically into 0.01%)



  * Yoda, as always, is a Troll who happily teaches the Art of Pranking to anyone willing to learn. 



  * Qui-Gon Jinn is the Fun Loving Uncle who not only encourages arson, but personally hands you the matches to commit the crime with before taking you to the home of a certain Naboo Senator and helps you burn it down. (Sheev wasn’t quite sure why all his homes kept burning down, but there would be hell to pay once he caught the being responsible for such actions.)



  * Young Obi-wan is the type to pretend to me a Perfect Jedi while secretly plotting How to Conquer the Galaxy without anyone ever catching on. He also has a bit of a ‘Mine’ problem though he’s low key about it. 



  * Mace Windu is the tired older brother/uncle who just want to protect his family and take a long nap. (He was also cursed to be the one sane voice of reason inside the mental house known as the ‘Jedi Order’.)



  * No one likes Sheev Palatine as most of them are convinced the man is a pedophile due to the amount of attention he tries to pay to Naruto. (Keyword: Try. Plo Koon outright refuses to let the politician anywhere near his child or any other child for that matter.)


  * Breaking News: Jedi Master Plo Koon seen arguing with Force Ghosts over the custody of HIS child. 



_(Force Ghost Kushina *arguing with Plo Koon as Force Ghost Minato sulks in the corner he's been shoved in*_

_He's MY Son! I gave birth to him "_

_Plo Koon *calm*_

_"And then You died and I claimed him, so he's mine now."_

_Kushina *eye twitching*_

_"I died protecting him from the embodiment of pure hatred in the form of a faint nine-tailed fox!"_

_Plo Koon *nods in agreement*_

_"And that's very honorable of you, but he's still my son. Not yours. "_

_Kushina *sputters*_

_"I… You…..Listen, I carried that My Son inside my body for Nine Months! I at least deserve 80% of parental custody rights to him!"_

_Plo Koon *a thoughtful look on his face before nodding to himself*_

_"30%. You may have carried him for nine months, but I have been carrying him everywhere for ten years. "_

_Kushina: "That's not how that works!"_

_Plo Koon *hums thoughtfully*_

_Your right. I also licked him so you can have 15% of parental rights to him._

_Force Ghost Kushina: *sputters*_

_You did not! And why are your percentages going down?! Everyone knows you're supposed to find an even ground when negotiating!"_

_Plo Koon *sighs *_

_Very well then, since you insist I can offer you 10% parental rights and monitored visits._

_Kushina *screaming into her hands as.her hair floats *_

_Plo Koon *gently*_

_Well, if your that insistent on the matter I could always adopt you and your husband as well._

_Minato *sputtering in the background *)_

  * In Other News: Force Ghost Kushina Uzumaki adopts alien into Uzumaki Clan. 



( _Kushina *soundly smuggly proud of herself* You can't adopt me if I adopt you first!_

_Plo Koon *holding up a pile of papers*_

_But I already filled out your and your husband's adoption forms *)_

_** A Kel Dor’s Guide to Accidentally Foiling a Galaxy Wide Conspiracy  ** _

_** Star Wars Origins/Star Wars ** _

  * In this AU the Jedi and the Sith where separate races in the olden days. These two races are very similar, but also very different in religion and beliefs. 



  * These minor differences cause a rift between the two races as the Jedi want to help the Sith, by forcing them to change everything they are and believe in into something the Jedi (and their holier than thou attitudes) deem suitable. Meanwhile the Sith hate the meddling Jedi who keep trying to force them into being something they’re not. 



  * This leads to a lot of tension between the two races, which eventually comes to a head with the disappearance of the Sith Emperors only surviving child. 



  * The Sith blame the Jedi for the child’s disappearance, claiming to have seen one of them on their home world and in the same location as the child before they disappeared. 



  * The Jedi Race, on the other hand, accuse the Sith of slander and claim none of their members had been anywhere near the planet. They accuse the Sith of sacrificing the child to their dark rituals (It wouldn’t be the first time they had done so either) causing the tensions to rise to a startling point and before the Galaxy knows it, both Sith and Jedi are at full blown war. 



  * The Sith/Jedi war lasts for aeons as never side is willing to back down. Once both races disappeared or died out, others being started following their teachings and took their Races name as a sign of respect. Thus creating both the Jedi and Sith Orders. 



  * Meanwhile, thousands of years in the future, a younger Plo Koon wonders through a Force Rift while on a mission and ends up in an unknown location surrounded by darkness (a darkness that had nothing to do with the creepy forest surrounding him). 



  * At the beckoning of the Force, he ends up traveling randomly through the forest until he stumbles across a small, barefoot child, whom appeared to be running away from something. (Then again, The child could have also been running from the darkness surrounding them seeing as besides himself they where the other speck of light in the Force.)



  * Plo Koon can’t resist small, wide eyed children who practically radiate ‘help me’ into the Force itself. So it’s no real surprise he swoops up the child and decides to keep them once the distant sound of a voice practically screaming ‘I want that child now!’ causes the young one to burry their face into his robes. 



  * It helps the Force is practically smug in agreement as it coos at them. 



  * Plo Koon greatly dislikes people who target children, but he also dislikes people whose actions endanger said child. So while a part of him is screaming at him to finding whoever was hunting this child and have a... Polite conversation between them and the pointy edge of his lightsaber, Plo instead chooses to backtrack in search for another Force Rift. 



  * It’s not under he’s back in his own time period with the child safety in his hold and standing before the Jedi Council does Plo Koon actually learn who said child is.



  * “Congratulations,” Mace Windu deadpanned as he tried to resist the headache building behind his eyes, “We can now honestly claim we have solved one of the oldest Sith Mysteries in existence.” 



  * Though none of them knew how they where supposed to explain a Jedi actually was responsible for kickstarting the Sith/Jedi war by kidnapping the Sith Emperor’s child, but it had been a time traveling Jedi instead of a member of the Jedi Race of Old. 



  * Plo Koon regrets nothing. (The Sith Emperor could sue him for all he cared. The Force had not only led him to the child, but also Force Bound him to said child, so therefore the child was His Now. Finders Keepers, losers weepers. )



  * It’s helps a bit once he learns while the child was being chased. 



(He watched as the small figure shifted uneasily, biting at it’s lips while wide golden eyes stared at him before he could feel the Force brighten around the other. After a moment the child nodded, before taking a step closer and opening its small hand.

Resting inside was a small Red Stone that screamed into the Force of pain, betrayal, anger, misery, and A Wrongness so Wrong it made even Yoda himself feel sick. 

A Sith Artifact. 

But not just any artifact, but one made from the Darkest form Sith Alchemy possible. 

‘Yunoks sessuo.’

Though the child’s lips didn’t move, Plo could hear its soft, pained voice whispering to him and while he did not know much he knew enough of the old Sith Language to understand the two words:

Yunoks sessuo. 

Little Sister. )

  * The child has basically stolen the Sith Version of the Philosopher’s Stone, created using the Souls of other Sith’s including their little sister, from the Emperor (aka: Their Father.) at the beckoning of the Force. The Force then led them to Plo Koon and practically shoved them at each other while saying ‘Congratulations, you’re a Father’. 



  * Clear Signs You’re a Bad Parent:


  1. You’re a Sith Emperor
  2. You sacrifice one of your children to make a dangerous artifact to conquer the galaxy with. 
  3. The Force itself says ‘Fuck This’ before convincing your surviving kid to steal said artifact and gives both of them to a time traveling Kel Dor Jedi. 
  4. Your Surviving Kid goes along with said Time Traveling Jedi without a second thought and is all too happy to replace your Parental Force Bond with said Jedi’s. 
  5. Your child, a Natural Born Sith, choose a Jedi over you. 



  * Mace Windu tore out most of his hair over Plo Koons antics, so learning the other went back in time to adopt a natural born Sith and by doing so accidentally foiled a Galaxy wide conspiracy doesn’t surprise him in the least. (At least the child Sith had yet to be tainted by the darkness like the rest of its kind, Mace recited to himself as he tried to look onto the bright side of the matter. )



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Price of Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919991) by [RiahStormsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiahStormsong/pseuds/RiahStormsong)
  * [The Art of Making a Mess of the Grand Plan TM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945173) by [lifeanddeath (Ominesca_Deliat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominesca_Deliat/pseuds/lifeanddeath)




End file.
